Les Trois Royaumes
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Une séparation douloureuse et une invitation vers un autre royaume, tous semble si bien se passer, mais dans l'ombre, un ennemi rode, près à tout pour obtenir son propre Royaume et, surtout, sa vengeance. [Viol/Torture signaler au début des chapitres]
1. Chapitre 1 : L'Invitation à la cité d'or

**Genre :** Yaoi /Romance/Viol/Torture/Amitié

**Rating :** M (NC - 18 ans, les chapitres comportant des scénes osées seront signaler en début de chapitre avec une note)

**Warning :** Cette fic comportera des scènes de torture et de viol qui ne sont pas adapter aux plus jeune ou aux personnes sensibles. Ces scènes seront signaler au début de chapitre (pour les plus NC !)

**Résumé :** Pepper Potts à quitter Tony Stark, mais qu'importe ? Thor les invitent tous à venir à Asgard pour un banquet en leurs honneurs et il es bien décidé à s'amuser avec ses amis et même si c'est à leurs dépends. Il n'es pas le seul : Loki, qui n'a ressus qu'une légère tape sur les mains pour le mal fait au mortel, semble décidé de prouvée que les Avengers sont loin de l'idée que s'en es fait le peuple d'Asgard.

**Disclaimer :** "Avengers" ne m'appartient pas, mais j'ai encore une fois décidé de sévir ! MOA HA HA HA

**Note : **Je vous préviens, il y à des OC dans cette fic ... Je connais la crainte de certaine pour les Mary Sue, je vous prie cependant de ne pas haïr mes personnages, même s'ils frôlent légèrement cet ligne de la Mary Sue ...

Au sujet du rythme de publication, il sera variable, les chapitres sont TRES LONG à être corriger !

**Bêta Correctrices :** **G**irafon

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 1_**

_L'Invitation à la cité d'or_

En ouvrant les yeux, Tony Stark réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune envie de sortir de son lit. Non pas qu'il fut inconfortable ou que les draps chauds lui firent craindre le froid mordant lorsqu'il découvrirait son corps, c'était moralement qu'il n'avait plus envie de se lever. Il se contentait simplement de fixer le plafond, le regard vide. Quelle heure était-il ? Il s'en fichait complètement. Il restait prostré, immobile dans son lit, le temps s'écoulant comme du sable dans un sablier et c'était sa seule envie : que le temps passe tout en sachant que cela ne suffirait pas.

La porte s'ouvrit, quelqu'un lui parla avec un enthousiasme sans précédent. Il connaissait cette voix féminine et chaleureuse, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis plusieurs jours. Pepper n'était plus là, elle l'avait quitté sans lui donner de raison ; juste un « c'est fini » et elle était partie. Il avait cru qu'elle reviendrait chercher ses affaires, mais elle avait déjà tout emporté avec elle. Il avait beau eu chercher une toute petite chose, un objet quelconque pour la faire revenir ; il n'y avait rien. L'espoir de la revoir par le lien de son ancienne société se brisa lorsqu'une secrétaire se présenta un matin pour annoncer qu'elle serait l'intermédiaire entre eux deux.

Stark était surpris par le silence, plus habitué à entendre sa visiteuse déverser un flot de paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ne cherchant pas à décrypter son langage, il tourna donc son visage et fut surpris de la voir agenouillée à côté du lit et le fixant avec une grande fascination ; les sourcils froncés sous la concentration.

« Que vous arrive-t-il donc, Miss Aries ? demanda-t-il intrigué,

- Je me demandais si je ne devais pas profiter de votre inattention flagrante pour vous violer en espérant tomber enceinte de vous et vous enchaîner à moi, lâcha t-elle avec un sérieux indéniable, après tout, vous disposez d'une grande fortune ... Je devrais essayer d'en profiter !

- Jarvis. appela le milliardaire incertain quant à la menace.

- Monsieur, est-il réellement nécessaire de lancer une alerte aux Avengers alors que la menace est minime et non réelle ? » interrogea l'Intelligence Artificielle.

En effet, il y avait peu de chances que Miss Aries puisse mettre à exécution sa « menace ».

Ses calculs étaient bons : la jeune femme qui était devant lui était loin de l'image des supers vilains qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer : de longs cheveux blonds cascadaient sur ses épaules encadrant un visage bien enfantin et ne correspondant pas à ses vingt-neuf ans ; des yeux bleus. Elle n'était pas bien grande, jolie mais pas de quoi damner un dieu. Sa beauté venait sans doute de ces yeux emplis d'une lueur de pureté ; un peu trop « pure » pour faire partie du tableau de chasse d'Antony Stark et pourtant, au début, il y avait pensé.

Il l'avait rencontrée à l'hôpital, la provoquant. Elle était médecin et maladroite avec ça, et il avait tout de suite aimé sa compagnie car cela avait été amusant de la taquiner. Une jeune fille facilement impressionnable qui était devenue rouge en le reconnaissant. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'on parle de son petit écart dans les journaux avec un compte-rendu de ses blessures, mais rien n'était sorti, pas même une photo alors qu'il s'était amusé à en faire une avec elle pour son portable. Une telle image pouvait se vendre plusieurs milliers de dollars, mais rien.

Intrigué, il avait fini par la demander la fois suivante lorsqu'il s'était une nouvelle fois présenté à l'hôpital. Elle se montra très professionnelle car elle ne dévoila rien de ce qui avait pu lui arriver. A force, il avait fini par l'inviter au restaurant sous le regard réprobateur de Pepper présente ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'évaluer la réaction de sa « secrétaire » à l'époque face à ce qu'il appelait un véritable « ovni ».

« Désolée Monsieur Stark, je ne suis la femme que d'un seul homme ! avait-elle répliqué avec un sourire délicat.

- Ho oh, vous sortez donc avec quelqu'un ? Et puis-je savoir qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Il l'avait piégé. Il était bien sûr suffisamment renseigné pour savoir qu'elle n'était qu'une célibataire éternelle ne trouvant pas chaussure à son pied.

« Je l'attends toujours. avoua t-elle sans honte. Mais vous n'êtes pas cet homme car vous, vous n'êtes pas encore l'homme d'une seule femme ... et qui serais-je pour priver la communauté féminine d'un homme tel que vous ? Aah, imaginez toutes les malheureuses qui se désespéreront en vous sachant pris ? »

Elle s'était tournée vers lui, l'air un peu plus soucieuse.

« Elles ne mettront pas longtemps avant de se réunir pour trouver un moyen de m'éliminer ! »

Il avait été si amusé qu'il lui avait demandé sa carte de visite et avait fait aménager une salle d'infirmerie dans la plupart de ses demeures. Il savait que s'il avait besoin d'être soigné, il pouvait faire confiance à sa discrétion.

« D'accord, tu veux me violer, essaye pour voir ! soupira finalement le milliardaire en s'abandonnant sur le lit.

- Mon Dieu, mais qui êtes-vous donc et où avez-vous mis Antony Stark ! Je vous préviens, je suis armée et déterminée à vous faire parler pour le retrouver ! »

Elle dégaina la cuillère du plateau repas et Stark céda à l'hilarité, ce qui lui fit un grand bien. Il n'avait pas ri depuis que Pepper était partie. Il se mit assis au bord du lit essayant de comprendre le revirement de la jeune demoiselle. Il réalisa qu'il en aurait sans doute profité pour lui lancer un petit pique plutôt qu'une phrase sans sens se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Vous pouvez repartir, vous devez avoir du travail je suppose. souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

- Ooh, ils se passeront de moi. Pour le moment, je m'occupe de mon client le plus fortuné. répliqua t-elle en lui posant un plateau devant lui. De toute façon, Jarvis jugeait votre état trop alarmant ...

- Oh ?

- Il a bloqué l'accès des ascenseurs, murmura t-elle sur le ton de la conspiration. Je crois que nous y sommes, les ordinateurs prennent le contrôle ! Il nous a déjà emprisonnés !

- Monsieur Stark, je tiens à signaler que ce n'est pas le cas. Nous sommes un jour comme les autres et les ordinateurs n'ont pas encore décidé de prendre le contrôle de l'humanité, assura l'Intelligence Artificielle outrée par l'accusation. Je rappelle que je vous ai promis de prévenir Miss Aries lorsque nous déciderons de changer d'avis à ce niveau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Betty, Jarvis ne te fera jamais aucun mal. Au pire, il nous séquestrera pour nous garder pour lui seul, mais rien de bien méchant ! sourit le milliardaire en lui frottant le crâne. Tu n'as donc rien de mieux à faire que de t'occuper d'un homme en peine de cœur ?

- Moi, louper l'occasion de vous voir en pyjama à regarder un film romantique en larmes et en mangeant des glaces ? Hors de question ! Non, je vais rester un peu avec vous ... Pepper était la femme de votre vie et je vais vous aider à trouver un plan infaillible pour la récupérer ! En attendant, je vais préparer les glaces et Le Secret de Brokeback Mountain !

- Euh ... Betty ... Ce film n'est pas pour moi ...

- Chut ! C'est un film super. Tu le regarderas que tu le veuilles ou non ! soupira t-elle en montrant sa fameuse cuillère. N'oublie pas que j'ai encore mon arme et que je m'en servirai en cas de refus cette fois ! »

Elizabeth Aries se releva pour quitter la pièce, le laissant seul avec lui-même pour quelques instants. Son plan de reconquête de Pepper lui semblait désespéré : il savait que ce ne serait pas possible. La rousse ne prenait plus aucune nouvelle de lui et n'avait pas le moindre contacte ; elle ne semblait plus vouloir entendre parler de lui et si c'était le cas, il savait que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis à ce sujet.

Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'elle prenne une telle décision ? Avait-il fait des avances à une autre femme en sa présence ? Jamais. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle et bien qu'il lançait quelques propos salaces, ils lui étaient tous destinés et n'allaient jamais dans la vulgarité. Pourquoi ? S'il le savait, alors il aurait pu changer son comportement.

« Jarvis, pourquoi m'a t-elle quitté ? » soupira-t-il.

Il n'espérait pas de réponse de la personne à qui il s'adressait, mais avait besoin de poser cette question à voix haute pour s'en libérer enfin.

« Je crois que Mademoiselle Potts ne supportait plus la pression, Monsieur. avoua finalement la voix mécanique.

- Pardon ? lâcha-t-il surpris.

- Lorsque vous partiez en mission, elle pleurait et priait pour que vous reveniez ... Monsieur, je pense qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de vous demander ça, alors elle a préféré vous quitter ... »

Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander quoi ? D'être plus prudent ? Non, Pepper Potts ne pouvait pas lui demander de cesser d'être Iron Man. Il comprenait un peu mieux le choix de la femme de sa vie et se frotta le front se demandant comment agir face à cette nouvelle déchirante ...

Devait-il réellement choisir entre Iron Man et Pepper Potts ?

* * *

« Monsieur, les Avengers sont de retour à la Tour. annonça Jarvis.

- Oh, je vais m'habiller ...

- Et leur arrivée semble affoler Miss Aries ... Elle vient de s'évanouir devant le Capitaine Rogers ... »

La jeune femme n'avait pas dû supporter le fait de rencontrer plusieurs supers héros à la fois. Stark décida que sa tenue vestimentaire était bien moins importante que l'idée de pouvoir lui-même réveiller son amie. Il sortit de son lit pour se précipiter dans le salon où le groupe de supers héros semblait un peu perdu ; ils furent également choqués de le voir dans une tenue aussi négligée et en restèrent scotchés sur place.

Steve avait rattrapé la jeune fille et lança un regard empli de reproches à Iron Man. Il devait en conclure que Tony avait recommencé à courir de droite à gauche. Steve n'approuvait pas, personne n'approuvait, pas même pour le brun. Le plus important était que la jeune fille se réveille dans ses bras à lui ! Il récupéra donc son « bien le plus précieux », décidé à lui faire comprendre que tout irait mieux à partir de maintenant.

« Miss Aries, réveillez-vous. Vous avez en face de vous des supers héros et vous, vous vous évanouissez ? soupira-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

- C'est que, rares sont ceux qui ont l'occasion de voir les Avengers. avoua t-elle incertaine, s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

- Alors, dites-moi donc, avec lequel voulez-vous sortir, je vous arrange le coup !

- Stark ! grinça Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

- Même Natasha me doit bien ça, alors si finalement vous êtes plus femme ...

- Stark ! gronda Clint qui fut dans le même état que leur leader.

- Et je serai heureux de vous accompagner en prime ! Un cadeau supplémentaire et je suis sûr que cette fois, nous passerons par la casse « lit » … »

Les Avengers soupirèrent. Natasha fut amusée de voir la couleur écarlate qu'avait prise la jeune femme perdant momentanément sa faculté de parler, au bord d'un nouvel évanouissement.

« Dois-je en conclure que vous prévoyez d'être accompagnée pour le banquet ? » interrogea Thor avec un large sourire.

Intrigué, le milliardaire se tourna vers le blond.

« Asgard a décidé d'organiser un grand banquet en votre honneur. Il aura lieu dans quelques jours mais je vous invite déjà à venir avec moi sur Asgard. annonça le Dieu de la Foudre.

- Laisser la Terre sans surveillance, vous n'y pensez pas ! répliqua Steve.

- Et louper une fête organisée sur Asgard ? répliqua Tony avec un froncement de sourcils. ! Faut qu'on fonce ! D'autant que le Shield peut parfaitement assurer la protection de la Terre contre les « fléaux » actuels ! »

Les « fléaux » actuels n'étaient, pour la plupart, que de petits groupes de terroristes ou des gangs sévissant les grandes autorités. Ainsi, les agents du Shield pouvaient gérer ce genre de choses. Pour Tony, le fait de s'occuper de ce genre de choses lui donnait l'impression de voler ces situations aux hommes de lois. Il était sûr qu'en les laissant faire leur travail, d'autres héros pouvaient naître ; des héros plus communs aux mortels et ne possédant que leur courage, mais des héros tout de même.

Inconsciemment, il avait posé sa mains sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth, toujours muette et écarlate. Son regard était obstinément baissé vers le sol, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais Tony s'abstint de tous commentaires. Cela sembla être intriguant pour ses amis qui s'interrogeaient sur la nature de leur relation, sauf Natasha Romanoff qui était la seule à ne pas jeter de constants regards à la blonde. L'espionne disposait de toutes les informations sur le multimilliardaire après avoir travaillé un temps pour lui et sa fiancée. La jeune femme semblait plus tenir le rôle de « petite sœur » pour l'homme ; un soutien moral qu'il aime tout de même embêter, tout comme un bon grand frère le ferait, mais il savait aussi se montrer protecteur avec elle. Une des seules femmes qu'il n'avait pas mise dans son lit et ne le ferait jamais. Il tenait encore trop à la vie pour se faire.

« Sinon, vous pouvez aussi bien rester ici, je suis sûr que Betty sera enchantée de me suivre ! assura Stark en posant son regard sur la nommée. Quand dis-tu, Betty ? Voyager sur un autre monde, découvrir un autre monde ... Rencontrer des dieux !

- Il a dit que seuls les Avengers sont invités ! tenta la blonde qui semblait vouloir se soustraire.

- Alors on t'engage ! Tiens, médecin de l'équipe ! On en a pas ! Enfin, mis à part Banner, mais lui est spécialisé dans les rayons gamma et les mutations ... Et il y a des humains « normaux » au sein des Avengers ! Moi !

- Si on ôte le fait que vous ayez un cœur qui clignote. fit-elle remarquer. De toutes façons, en tant que votre médecin, je ne vous conseille pas d'aller sur Asgard ! Sans offenser votre ami, peut-être que l'atmosphère n'est pas supportable pour un simple « mortel » … »

Elle avait l'air très sérieuse et avait parlé avec une grande sagesse, cela prouvait à Tony qu'elle aurait pu mériter sa place au sein des leurs ; si seulement elle avait eu autre chose pour compenser ... Il avait pensé à lui passer une de ses armures mais elle était trop maigre pour ça, quant à une expérience qui tournerait mal ? Elle était si faible qu'elle risquait d'en mourir et le milliardaire n'était pas prêt à prendre ce risque.

« Raison de plus pour t'emmener avec nous : s'il y a le moindre problème, on retournera sur Terre immédiatement ! sourit-il malicieusement.

- Mais faites quelque chose pour m'aider ! s'écria t-elle à l'encontre des autres Avengers. Je ne veux pas être enlevée par un extraterrestre moi !

- Par quoi ? demanda Thor qui était clairement la cible de la jeune femme.

- Je continue à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée. rappela Steve qui n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation. Et si un nouveau phénomène se présentait ?

- Procédons à un vote à main levée ! proposa Tony avec un haussement d'épaule. Qui veut accepter l'invitation des Asgardiens ? »

Il avait bien évidement levé la main, et celle plus timide de Bruce se leva elle aussi. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce voyage pourrait se montrer très instructif pour le scientifique qu'il était, c'était aussi le cas de Tony, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. Pouvoir découvrir le monde d'Asgard leur apporterait une richesse incroyable sur le plan intellectuel, ils en étaient certains tout deux.

Natasha semblait réfléchir quelques instants avant de lever la main. Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre, mais ce qui l'avait décidé restait un mystère pour le milliardaire, qui s'en fichait un peu, se concentrant sur les deux autres membres. Steve semblait décidé à camper sur ses positions, croisant les bras avec un air réprobateur tandis que Clint ne semblait pas intéressé d'aller visiter l'autre monde ; sans doute de peur de tomber sur Loki.

Loki Laufeyson s'était vu privé de ses pouvoirs mais restait libre de ses mouvements dans le palais du Dieu Odin. Cela avait choqué les Avengers d'apprendre que la peine semblait être minimale. Cependant pour Thor, comme pour les Asgardiens, provoquer une guerre et tuer des milliers de personnes était une chose tout à fait normale alors pourquoi punir quelqu'un dont la guerre n'avait pas même durée une journée entière, tandis que certaines des leurs pouvaient durer des siècles.

« Vous restez là, nous on y va ! soupira Tony avec un nouveau haussement d'épaule. Betty, tu es obligée de venir ! Je ne compte pas me pointer là-bas sans une jolie fille à mon bras ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en jetant un regard à la Veuve Noire qui resta immobile. Cette dernière semblait comme paralysée par cette soudaine attention de la part de la jeune fille qui ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« Ah non, elle, je la laisse au Docteur Banner !

- Alors considérez plutôt le fait que vous y aller seul, mais pour reprendre votre chasse là où vous l'aviez laissée ! soupira la blonde en se relevant. Vous devriez aller vous changer, je ne suis pas sûre qu'y aller en pyjama soit une bonne idée ! Sur ce, je retourne à mon travail ! »

Dommage, il était sûr qu'elle aurait fait son petit malheur à Asgard, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas l'enlever pour l'emmener de force avec lui ; quoi que l'idée lui traversant ne lui semblait pas si mauvaise que ça. Elle sembla la capter car elle s'écarta, attrapant le bras de Capitain America en lui lançant un regard empli de menaces. Comptait-elle sur son soutien ou le lui balancer sur la tronche ? En tous cas, Tony comprit qu'à moins d'enfiler son armure, il ne saurait la convaincre à le suivre.

* * *

Loki n'était pas d'humeur à supporter qui que se fut à Asgard, sauf sa mère qui avait toujours été la personne le soutenant le plus dans ce monde qui n'était finalement pas le sien. A son retour sur Asgard, on s'était un peu moqué de lui, puis on l'avait puni comme il se devait : une petite tape sur les doigts avant qu'on ne le laisse aller là où il voulait dans le palais en le privant de tout ses pouvoirs. Sauf qu'il ne voulait voir personne et que depuis qu'il était revenu au palais d'Or, il avait refusé toutes visites autre que celle de Frigg.

Tous des imbéciles et personne pour le prendre au sérieux depuis sa défaite face aux Terriens ... Aux Midgardiens, des MORTELS. Tous riaient sur son passage ; personne ne soupçonnait la puissance que dissimulait ce monde abandonné depuis longtemps. Stupides créatures et affreusement faibles d'après tous, Loki savait, lui. Il avait vu de quoi ils étaient capables et jamais plus il ne les sous-estimerait.

L'agent Barton, Œil de Faucon, possédait des capacités hors normes pour le tire et se montrait extrêmement efficace. Son arme primitif, un arc, était composée de munitions aussi surprenantes qu'utiles : des bombes dissimulées dans ses flèches qui pouvaient être incroyablement efficaces contre d'autres créatures. Le Dieu du Mensonge en était sûr : certaines de ses flèches pourraient sûrement venir à bout de certains des Ases !

L'agent Romanoff, la Veuve Noire, une mortelle qui semblait tout aussi dénouée de pouvoir, mais qui s'était entraînée dur et avait appris le maniement de beaucoup d'armes. Une espionne très efficace et experte en interrogatoire. N'avait-elle pas réussit à déjouer une partie de ses plans sur leur forteresse volante ? Devinée ses intentions ? Elle était digne d'être la Déesse de la Manipulation ayant déjoué le Dieu du Mensonge ! Jamais personne n'avait pu se montrer aussi perspicace vis-à-vis de lui et pourtant, il avait plusieurs millénaires et elle ...

Bruce Banner, le Hulk ! L'Homme possédait une grande intelligence, le Monstre, une puissance si phénoménale qu'il avait réussit à le rendre inactif plusieurs instants en l'encastrant dans le sol de la tour Stark. Il avait démoli à lui seul une centaine de Chitauris lors de la bataille sur Terre, et s'était montré un allié redoutable avec Thor.

Steve Rogers, Capitaine America, un surhomme, un meneur né qui savait comment tirer profil de chacun de ses alliés. Il avait su s'adapter et donner des ordres protégeant des milliers de vies. Quant à sa force grande, ainsi que son bouclier, était un avantage à ne pas négliger. Son armée n'avait été constituée que de cinq personnes et lui-même. Cette armée avait mis en déroute celle des Chitauris composée de centaines d'unités, des millions attendant derrière le portail mais n'ayant pas pu le franchir.

Anthony Stark, Iron Man, un homme incroyable, sans doute l'homme le plus intelligent qui lui était permis de rencontrer. Il avait su se fabriquer une armure lui permettant de tenir face à Thor ! Et un homme sans peur ... Loki se souvenait de l'instant où il l'avait rejoint à la tour Stark. Il s'était attendu à ce que les hostilités débutent à cet instant, mais l'homme avait atterri et marché, son armure se démantelant pour laisser place à l'homme, simplement l'homme ...

Un simple mortel sans son armure et en même temps, Stark lui avait fait face sans éprouver la moindre peur, le « menaçant ». Et lui, il l'avait balancé par la fenêtre, regrettant aussitôt son geste et surpris de voir qu'une armure le rejoignait pour le sauver d'une mort certaine. Loki aurait voulu pouvoir le manipuler, mais pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas fonctionné ? S'il l'avait eu à ses cotés ... Sans doute aurait-il était le Maître de la Terre ! Son armure avait résisté à Thor et il en avait au moins deux prêtes au combat. Combien d'autres étaient dissimulées à travers les demeures du Milliardaire ?

Eux tous, ils l'avaient vaincu. Loki savait de quoi ils étaient capables, mais les Asgardiens ne savaient pas, ne pouvaient pas même imaginer la grandeur de ces gardiens d'un autre monde. Thor ne sachant pas qu'on insultait ses amis dans son dos, il ne les défendait pas. Le Dieu du Mensonge était enragé que son surnom permette aux autres de mettre en doute sa parole. Il espérait que lorsqu'ils seraient passés dans ce misérable monde, ils changeraient d'avis sur les mortels, mais pas sûr qu'on ne daigne leur accorder l'attention dont ils méritaient. C'est ce qui le décida à sortir de sa chambre, voulant accueillir les « Avengers » tout en sachant que cela ne leur ferait pas plaisir.

Les Avengers devaient arriver dans la matinée et Loki était bien décidé à leur gâcher un peu leur entrée , il fut surpris de voir autant de curieux venir en ces lieux ; la présence de Dame Sif et du Trio Palatins plus que tous les autres. Loki se dit qu'ils devaient éprouvés de la curiosité pour ces « humains » à cause desquels Thor leur consacrait moins de temps. De la jalousie justifiée donc : un Dieu préférant vivre avec des Mortels plutôt qu'avec ses semblables. Finalement, Loki ne su plus s'il voulait être vu ou non par tant de monde.

Après un craquement et une lumière éblouissante, ils apparurent, mais ne furent pas tous présents. Thor n'était accompagné que par l'Espionne, l'Homme de Métal et le Monstre. Cela surprit Loki qui aurait aimé pouvoir se moquer de chacun d'entre eux ; ils ne lui en laissèrent donc pas l'occasion. Ils étaient tous magnifiquement vêtus en vu de la fête qui débuterait d'ici quelques heures, décidant ainsi de ne prendre que quelques maigres affaires. Banner et Stark portaient un costard élégant tandis que Romanoff avait choisi une robe noire qui moulait parfaitement ses formes et qui était fendue laissant entrevoir sa jambe. Les Asgardiens furent sous le charme de la Veuve Noire, il suffisait de regarder les sourires niais et stupides que Fandral et Hogun lui lancèrent.

Thor se mit en tête de présenter entre eux ses amis. Les Asgardiens passant en premier pour que les Midgardiens se remettent de leur voyage. Ils semblaient un peu déstabilisés et, bien que Natasha ne montra aucune faiblesse particulière, le Prince Déchu nota la main appuyée de Stark sur l'épaule de Banner. Lorsque Thor présenta Stark à Lady Sif, le Milliardaire s'approcha un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres et lui attrapant avec délicatesse la main :

« On m'avait dit que vous étiez forte, mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Vous m'avez brisé par votre simple présence. dit-il sous les regards interloqués des autres hommes. Me vaincre d'un seul coup d'œil, vous êtes très habile, Lady. »

Sif ne sembla pas réagir, du moins réussit elle à maîtriser ses émotions. Cependant pas suffisamment pour le regard averti de Loki qui sut qu'elle avait été charmée ; elle que tous ne voyaient que comme la Déesse de la Guerre, perdant aux yeux de tous son charme féminin. Cet homme le lui avait rendu par quelques mots affreusement bien tournés, donnant à une demoiselle ce qu'elle désirait au plus profond d'elle même : l'attention d'un homme charmant et séducteur.

« Aurais-je l'espoir de pouvoir vous inviter au banquet ou êtes-vous déjà prise ? demanda le milliardaire, toujours de son sourire charmeur. Je me trouve seul et démuni, mais heureux d'être libre pour vous faire cette proposition ...

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu avec votre fiancée ? Interrogea Loki en sortant de l'ombre, un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Mademoiselle Potts, non ? »

Barton le lui avait dit. Il savait tout des Avengers jusqu'à leur passée et leurs secrets les plus enfouis. Cela ne sembla pourtant pas choquer l'homme qui se contenta de lui lancer un regard interrogatif. Les autres se tendirent et Romanoff posa sa mains contre sa ceinture de cuir noir ; Loki la soupçonnait d'y avoir glissé quelques couteaux tout comme il soupçonnait Stark d'avoir emporté une de ses armures.

« Ah, le Néo Gothique. J'espérais ne pas vous voir dès notre arrivée ici, mais lorsqu'il faut arracher un sparadrap, autant que ça soit fait rapidement. répliqua le milliardaire avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, vous me devez un verre, je vous en ai proposé un. Ça se renvoie. »

Comment pouvait-il s'adapter à ce point ? Sa présence ne le perturbait pas plus que cela et son assurance rassura même ses amis qui se détendirent. L'Espionne gardant tout de même sa main proche de la cachette de ses armes. Hors de question que cela se passe de cette manière ; Loki voulait que Romanoff soit rageuse et montre de quoi elle était capable tout comme il voulait voir Hulk détruire la citée d'or ! Il voulait voir Iron Man en pleine action …

« Vous non plus vous n'êtes pas accompagnée ? demanda-t-il à la rousse. Votre amant ...

- Clint n'aurait pas supporté l'idée de vous côtoyer et vous aurait tiré une flèche dans l'œil à la seconde même où il vous aurait vu. avoua t-elle avec franchise. Ce n'est pas mon amant, je suis venue avec Monsieur Banner. »

Le scientifique paru troublé et le fut d'avantage encore lorsqu'elle l'attrapa au bras pour l'entraîner avec lui, l'éloignant volontairement de Loki. Elle cherchait sans doute à éviter une confrontation directe qui aurait pu conduire à l'éveil de Hulk. Loki décida de céder pour cette fois, il aura l'occasion de lui parler plus tard. En attendant, il reporta son attention sur Stark qui lui était très attentif à Sif, lui glissant quelques autres mots qui semblèrent porter ses fruits.

Dragueur, il ne cachait pas l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Une tactique qui marchait sur les femmes de la Terre et semblait également efficace sur Asgard. Le Dieu du Mensonge voyait le regard brillant d'intérêts de la Déesse pour l'humain. Le ténébreux était tenté de laisser faire les choses : les Asgardiens n'apprécieraient pas de voir une de leurs déesses charmée par un insecte et s'ils le défiaient, alors Iron Man apparaîtrait ... sauf que cela ne plaisait pas à Loki de le voir draguer Sif sous ses yeux ; il aurait préféré une autre déesse que celle qui était une amie d'enfance.

« Ce verre, vous le voulez maintenant ? » proposa alors Loki.

Cette fois, Tony sembla surpris, mais il acquiesça, proposant tout de même à la Lady un lieu où se retrouver pour le banquet.

* * *

« Vous savez qu'ici, les Asgardiens n'invitent pas les femmes pour les banquets ? » interrogea Loki en servant un verre à Stark.

Ils étaient allés aux appartements du jeune prince, personne ne les suivant, personne ne voulant être avec le prince déchu, il n'était sans doute pas bien vu de côtoyer le Dieu du Mensonge. L'espace y était grand et luxueux, le milliardaire s'était installé dans un des fauteuils en appréciant le contacte tout en examinant les lieux avec un enchantement presque enfantin, semblait il.

« Je ne suis pas Asgardiens, je fais ce qui me plaît et où il me plaît. avoua l'homme en prenant le verre que lui tendait Loki. Alors, dites-moi, vous vouliez me parler seul à seul ou simplement m'offrir ce verre que vous me deviez pour effacer cette dette ?

- Un peu des deux. admis le Dieu en s'asseyant devant lui. Vous menacer aussi ...

- Cela aurait plus d'impact sur moi si vous possédiez encore vos pouvoirs. »

Cela lui rappelait l'instant où il s'était dévoilé sans crainte, mais la situation n'était assurément pas la même car si Loki était privé de ses pouvoirs, il était un Dieu et avait gardé sa force. Il aurait été simple pour lui de saisir l'humain pour lui tordre le cou. Thor avait d'ailleurs fait savoir qu'il préférait ne pas les laisser seuls, mais Stark avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien à craindre ; soit il ne savait pas que la puissance du Prince Déchu était toujours présente, soit il ne s'en souciait que peu.

Le brun porta son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres continuant de le fixer dans les yeux, Loki faisant de même. Il n'y avait pas de réelles raisons à cette invitation, juste l'envie de l'éloigner au plus vite de Sif, mais autant en profiter pour voir ce que cela pourrait lui apporter et, pourquoi pas, le menacer pour de vrai : il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de voler la Terre à son frère ; son envie avait d'ailleurs était décuplé lorsqu'il avait compris les merveilles que dissimulait cette planète faible et insignifiante pour tous les autres.

« J'aimerais faire de vous un allié. annonça-t-il.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé. coupa Stark. Voyez-vous, un rôle de super méchant ne collerait pas avec mon rôle d'Iron Man !

- Vous n'avez pas entendu mon offre ... - Et qu'auriez-vous à m'offrir que je ne possède déjà ? J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans la vie ! Je suis un génie, playboy ...

- Milliardaire et philanthrope. acheva Loki avec un sourire aux lèvres. Vous êtes également un mortel, n'oubliez pas que je pourrais vous rendre immortel ...

- Vivre éternellement n'est pas mon but, à quoi cela servirait-il de vivre aussi longtemps que vous ? N'êtes-vous pas las de la vie après avoir vécu tant de choses ? »

N'y avait-il donc rien qui puisse intéresser cet homme ? La magie ne fonctionnait pas avec lui, lui proposer des choses non plus, alors la menace ?

« Et si, je vous promettais de ne jamais toucher à votre fiancée, Pepper Potts ?

- Vous arrivez trop tard : je ne suis plus avec elle. avoua Stark avant de vider son verre d'une traite, le reposant brutalement sur la table devant lui. Elle ne compte plus pour moi, c'est loupé pour la menace ! »

C'était rageant de ne pas le voir fléchir, pas même un petit tremblement. Peut-être retenter la magie le jour où il le pourrait ? Stark sourit, semblant capter ses pensées en tapotant sa poitrine, un petit son métallique se faisant entendre, intriguant le ténébreux.

« Si vous n'avez pas pu me manipuler, c'est par ce que je n'ai pas de cœur. avoua-t-il. Vous n'y arriveriez pas même en tentant plusieurs fois ... Pourquoi vouloir à ce point me convertir à votre cause ?

- Parce que vous êtes Iron Man. avoua Loki avec un nouveau sourire au coin des lèvres. Vous êtes un homme, mais quel homme ! Intelligent au point d'avoir conçu une armure capable de tenir tête à un Dieu et ... parce que vous avez survécu … »

Oui, c'était également une des raisons qui le poussait à le vouloir dans ses rangs : c'était un survivant. Il avait traversé le passage du Tesseract et avait vu de l'autre côté. Il était revenu sur la Terre et avait sans doute vu certains des secrets de l'univers dissimulés, la vérité sur le cube. Un être aussi intelligent que lui, il y avait fort à parier qu'il avait aussi des choses à apprendre à Loki.

« Un jour, votre monde m'appartiendra ... et vous avec ... »

Ceci était une promesse, une promesse qui sembla dérouter l'humain. Il finit cependant par balayer tout cela d'un mouvement de main.

« Ce jour, je serai sans doute mort depuis longtemps ! rappela-t-il. La durée de vie d'un être humain n'est que de cent ans. J'en suis presque au tier et vous avez été privé de vos pouvoirs pour combien de temps ? - Je récupérerai mes pouvoirs rapidement ...

- Pas assez rapidement, j'en suis certain. De toute façon, il y aura toujours des hommes pour s'opposer à vous. Les humains, les mortels, possèdent des forces insoupçonnées. »

Le Prince ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Il finit par se relever pour s'approcher de l'homme qui, lui, fit de la place sur le fauteuil, pas très craintif comparé à ce que le Prince aurait pu lui faire subir. Il lui en fit d'ailleurs un petit aperçu, l'attrapant à la gorge, mais encore une fois, Antony Stark resta bien calme. Trop en réalité.

La porte s'ouvrit. Thor les rejoignant et, au regard empli d'avertissements du blond, le Dieu du Mensonge relâcha la gorge du milliardaire, allant chercher un autre verre.

« Je vous sers quelque chose à vous aussi, Prince d'Asgard ? demanda-t-il en s'exécutant sans attendre la réponse.

- Inutile, mon frère. Je venais chercher Stark pour le guider jusqu'au tournoi.

- Un tournoi ? lâcha surpris le nommé. On ne m'avait pas parlé de ça.

- C'est fréquent ici : avant un banquet, il faut bien se taper dessus pour avoir une raison de faire la fête. Ici le plaisir de pouvoir tester des humains. sourit Loki. Les Asgardiens ont hâte de vous voir vous faire écraser par les leurs ! »

Aucun de ses deux invités ne releva l'insulte dissimulée qui ne venait réellement pas de lui. L'humain se contenta de se lever pour suivre Thor, mais l'hôte leur glissa tout de même : « J'ai hâte de voir leur tête lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que vous pouvez parfaitement leur tenir tête ! »

Cela serait un réel un plaisir de voir le trio de guerriers éprouver des difficultés face à Hulk ou bien à Iron Man. Ces trois imbéciles qui étaient persuadés que les Avengers ne méritaient pas l'amitié du Dieu de la Foudre. Loki avait ri devant leurs « victoires certaines » mais ils se trompaient. Eux qui n'avaient jamais pu le battre, lui ou même Thor, alors qu'ils y étaient à trois, étaient sur le point d'entrer devant un ennemi redoutable. Ils allaient se faire écraser par la puissance de Hulk et par l'ingéniosité d'Iron man. Cette pensée fit apparaître un sourire ironique sur le coin des lèvres du Prince Déchus qui but le verre servi en vain.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Alors, pour parler franchement : J'AIME ARIES ! Ce n'es pas une vraie Mary Sue par ce qu'elle ne vient pas de moi, mais d'une personne dont j'étais proche et je ne tolérerais AUCUNE REMARQUE à son encontre ! Je dis ça par ce que j'ai vus des commentaires très rudes sur certaines fics ... Donc je préviens juste ... Si vous ne l'aimez pas, je vous prie juste de ne pas me le dire ! Pour vous rassurez à son sujet : elle ne finira avec AUCUN Avengers !

Ensuite, vous noterez que cette fic es très différente de mes précédentes Histoire, la raison en es simple : cette fic es ma première fic Avengers ! Véritablement ... Elle es plus vieille qu'Alone, mais ma bêta était plus intéresser par Alone que celle ci. Je ne force jamais les personnes à corriger un projet qui ne les intéressent pas trop (surtout qu'elle était très occupé), donc j'ai cherché d'autre bêta, mais à chaque fois, bah ... Aller savoir ! Cette fic es donc maudite ! ... Après 20 chapitre, j'ai donc cesser de l'écrire, je la reprendrais mais bon ... Faudrait penser à remercier la bêta qui affronte mes fautes dans cette histoire ! XD

Pour finir ... Merci de m'avoir lus !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le Tournoi Obligatoire

**Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai été absente par ce que ma box à lâcher, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous offrir, n'ayant récupérer le net que depuis la veille et n'ayant put faire corriger aucun des chapitres que j'ai pus écrire jusqu'alors, excusez moi pour le dérangement en espérant que la plupart de celle qui attende une sortie lise ses mots ...

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

_Le Tournoi Obligatoire_

Si on avait dit à Natasha qu'elle devrait participer à un tournoi, elle n'aurait sûrement pas mis des talons hauts et encore moins une robe de soirée qui a coûté un bras. Cependant, elle s'y faisait, ayant appris à se battre, même dans des tenues non-adaptées. Heureusement pour elle, on ne l'avait pas inscrite d'office au « tournoi au corps à corps », chose à laquelle elle ne pourrait soustraire ni Banner, ni Stark. Elle avait hâte de voir comment ils s'en sortiraient. Le Milliardaire ayant bien ri en apprenant qu'elle ferait le plat de résistance avec les autres concurrents ; des « préliminaires » destinés à chauffer les spectateurs.

« Dévoilez un peu votre jambe, ça suffira pour que tout le monde soit avec nous ! » avait-il dit, et maintenant, il ne cessait de lui faire des signes d'encouragements pour qu'elle s'exécute, mais elle l'ignorait royalement se concentrant sur ses objectifs du moment : viser la cible et l'atteindre.

Elle devait effectuer des épreuves pour amuser la galerie, celles-ci étant des lancers de couteaux, du tire à l'arc et de la magie. Bien évidement, elle déclara forfait d'office pour la magie, faisant apparaître quelques sourires ironiques sur les lèvres de ses « rivaux ». Cela ne lui donna qu'une envie pour la suite : leur rabattre leur clapet avec les autres épreuves et elle était déterminée à donner le meilleur d'elle-même !

Assise avec ses deux amis en attendant la fin de l'épreuve « magique », elle entendit Thor argumenter avec Banner pour que ce dernier se transforme en Hulk assurant qu'ils pourraient le maîtriser s'il perdait le contrôle. D'autres plus loin les observaient avec des regards qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle trouva alors cette idée d'avoir accepté l'invitation soudainement stupide : être une bête de foire ne lui plaisait absolument pas. L'épreuve de lancers de couteaux fut une routine pour elle ; elle s'ennuyait fermement en lançant les armes blanches fournies par Asgard, de belles œuvres, en plein milieu de la cible. Pour l'arc, c'était Œil de Faucon le plus doué, mais les cibles auraient été trop proches pour lui. Il lui avait appris des rudiments qui lui permirent de faire un score bien au-dessus de la moyenne et se dit que son maître pouvait être fier d'elle : un sans faute pour elle.

Dame Sif se débrouillait bien. Natasha était d'ailleurs surprise de voir la Déesse de la Guerre ne participer qu'aux préliminaires de la compétition. Entre deux tires, elle décida d'engager la conversation avec elle pour savoir ce qui la poussait à n'être qu'avec « eux ».

« On m'avait dit que vous étiez plus forte que le Trio Palatin. avoua-t-elle à l'Asgardienne, vérifiant la corde de l'arc.

- C'est le cas. » avoua la déesse en bandant le sien.

Elle attendit de décocher sa flèche pour continuer :

« les femmes ne sont pas autorisées à participer au tournoi principal. Ceci est réservé aux hommes. »

Cette déclaration fut comme une révélation pour l'Espionne qui regarda alors la tribune des compétiteurs, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant, mais il était vrai qu'il n'y avait aucune femme de présente à leurs cotés, ce qui était parfaitement injuste : Sif, au moins, aurait dû avoir le droit à sa place dans ce tournois.

« Vos hommes sont semblables aux nôtres ! soupira la rousse en bandant à son tour son arc. Des imbécils.

- Vous en êtes sûre ? interrogea Sif avec surprise. Votre ami Banner me semblait quelqu'un de très timide. Quant à votre ami Stark, il était ... charmant et ...

- Prenez garde, Déesse. Banner dissimule une chose qui pourrait vous faire trembler de peur. Quant à Stark, il est ce qu'il est : un parfait dragueur qui sait comment séduire les femmes.

- Ils n'ont cependant aucune chance de passer le premier tour de la compétition ! répliqua ironiquement une de leurs concurrentes. Avec Thor et les Trois Guerriers, aucune chance ! D'ailleurs, je crois que vos amis tombent dès le premier tour sur eux ! »

Natasha jeta un regard glacial à l'opportune qui en eut le souffle coupé ; elle était peut-être une mortelle, mais nul doute qu'elle était dangereuse.

« Au lieu de nous sous-estimer, vous devriez plutôt apprendre à tirer ! » lâcha la Russe d'un ton tranchant.

Pour l'impressionner encore plus, elle planta sa flèche dans la précédente. Elle ne fit que la toucher là où son mentor l'aurait entièrement transpercée, mais cela sembla amplement suffisant pour clouer le bec à l'autre femme. Elle abandonna ses affaires ayant fait son score. Elle était pressée de rejoindre ses deux amis pour leur faire promettre de passer le premier tour et, pourquoi pas ...

« Je vous ordonne d'être tous les deux en final de cette compétition ! grogna-t-elle. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, je vous le ferais regretter. »

Stark haussa un sourcil et Banner en oublia Thor.

« Que vous arrive-t-il donc ? demanda Bruce avec un sourire gêné. Vous n'y pensez pas ? Hulk a faillit vous ...

- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne nous prend pas au sérieux ici. Peut-être mettent-ils notre victoire sur le compte de la chance, mais il est hors de question de leur laisser penser que nous somme faibles alors je vous interdis de perdre. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

- Tiens, qui donc me disait ce matin même que ère Étoilée ne m'avait pas laissé emporter mon armure pour faire mumuse ? demanda ironiquement Stark.

- Oubliez ce que j'ai dit ce matin ! Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées entre temps ! »

Elle oublia d'ajouter que « plusieurs regards supérieurs » l'avaient aidée à faire ce choix. Il était suffisamment intelligent pour le comprendre seul.

« Alors, je peux parier ma fortune sur vous ? » interrogea ce qui semblait être leur seul supporteur : Loki.

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier qui ne le fit que sourire d'avantage. Elle finit par faire le tour de l'estrade pour s'asseoir à leurs cotés, jetant des coups d'œil fréquents à Loki par prudence. Elle n'avait nullement envie de se retrouver avec un couteau planté dans le dos.

* * *

Natasha l'avait menacé et Bruce ne savait pas s'il devait la prendre au sérieux ou bien au contraire faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il n'avait pas envie de participer à cette compétition, mais on l'avait organisée à leur honneur. Il se voyait mal refuser de s'y présenter, pourtant, il aurait espéré qu'on daigne le laisser tranquille : depuis quand les invités de marque étaient traînés à se battre ? Certes, on l'avait rassuré en lui rappelant que les habitants d'Asgard étaient tous très puissants et qu'il y avait suffisamment de « dieux » pour le maîtriser, mais lui n'avait pas envie de faire entrer en scène le phénomène de foire qu'il possédait en lui.

Il regretta ses pensées pour cet être au plus profond de lui, se souvenant que Hulk avait daigné ne pas massacrer d'humain lors de l'attaque des Chitauris, qu'il s'était allié avec les Avengers sans difficulté et avait, en prime, sauvé Stark d'une mort certaine. Cependant, ce comportement était normal : Hulk avait senti que l'homme ne le craignait pas, qu'il lui faisait confiance, et c'était ça qui avait permis au monstre vert d'être « contrôlable ».

Un monstre du point de vu du monde, une créature dangereuse et à éliminer d'après le gouvernement ... un allié pour Iron Man, quelqu'un de bien qui n'avait besoin que de réaliser qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, cela avait aidé ... Hulk avait répondu à cette confiance qu'on avait placée en lui, et cela, le monde entier avait pu le voir. On l'avait vu sous un nouvel angle : Hulk avait déchaîné sa fureur sur les ennemis du monde et il avait sauvé Iron Man. Il n'était plus un monstre mais un héro reconnu. Quelle joie de voir des enfants porter un masque à l'effigie du Monstre Vert ou de voir des adultes porter des t-shirts de lui. Jamais jusqu'alors on ne lui avait fait si confiance qu'après ces événements et il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir rencontré plus tôt Tony Stark.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Stark qui soupira en constatant qu'il n'avait pas Hulk devant lui.

Il était bien le premier homme à soupirer de la sorte devant le fait de se retrouver face à la version humaine de Bruce Banner. Un véritable inconscient suicidaire, voilà ce qu'il était ! Le scientifique se tourna vers lui, haussant les épaules.

On lui avait planté une tente. Tony fit judicieusement remarquer, qu'en se transformant, il allait détruire son costume de marque. Il pourrait ainsi se transformer en ces lieux sans crainte. Le génie lui avait promis de concevoir un vêtement qui prendrait la forme de son corps en toutes circonstances ; Bruce avait alors imaginé Hulk en costard cravate et avait éclaté de rire.

« Et si je blessais quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il finalement au milliardaire.

Il manquait encore de confiance en lui craignant toujours l'imprévisibilité de Hulk. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il pouvait lui arriver certains écarts, comme frapper Thor sur le champs de bataille et sans raison apparente. De plus, la présence de Loki lui faisait plus craindre que tout le reste. Hulk ne l'aimait pas et la plus grande preuve en était la marque qu'il y avait du Dieu du Mensonge dans les appartements de Stark.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurai le stopper si ça tourne mal. » assura le milliardaire.

Il possédait une telle confiance que Bruce se voyait mal la lui renvoyer à la tronche. Céder à la colère ne lui ferait pas de mal ; ici, il se sentait mal à l'aise et de plus en plus nerveux. Cela le détendrait de se lâcher, de lâcher le Hulk.

« Vous ne prendrez pas de risques inutiles ? demanda tout de même le scientifique à son allié.

- Votre alter-ego ne m'aurait pas sauvé s'il était tenté par l'idée de m'aplatir comme une crêpe maintenant. Je vous fais confiance à vous comme à Hulk. Je peux aussi vous promettre de mettre mon armure en cas de pépin, mais j'en suis sûr, je n'aurai pas à l'utiliser contre vous. A tout de suite. »

Le milliardaire était reparti le laissant dans l'intimité encore quelques instants. Bruce savait qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait, à croire que le Hulk avait été dressé par l'homme ... mais non, c'était de l'amitié ...

« Il va venir ? » demanda Natasha avec espoir.

Elle semblait avoir totalement oublié sa précédente rencontre avec le Monstre Vert. Si Thor n'avait pas été là, il l'aurait sans doute réduite en bouilli dans sa fureur.

« Il ne devrait plus tarder. » assura Stark qui la rejoignit.

Sif était contre le muret, séparant le terrain des combats des spectateurs, juste en-dessous de l'humaine dont elle semblait apprécier le contacte le recherchant . L'Espionne semblait elle-même intéressée par cette amitié naissante, reportant son attention sur la Déesse pour parler avec elle.

Tony se stoppa en captant le regard vert qui était posé sur lui, surpris de voir que Loki s'était installé sur la place principale, derrière celle qu'on avait placée pour les Avengers. Il semblait vouloir diminuer leur proximité autant que possible. Lorsqu'Iron Man monta les escaliers, le Prince n'hésita pas à passer par dessus pour s'asseoir à ses cotés L'homme ne savait s'il devait être embêté ou bien intrigué. Pourquoi l'héritier semblait vouloir à ce point être en sa compagnie ? Comptait-il toujours le recruter pour ses armées ?

« J'ai parié une fortune sur la victoire de votre ami. avoua le Dieu du Mensonge, dévoilant ainsi ses plans. Vous êtes sûr qu'il viendra ? »

Comme pour répondre à sa réponse, un hurlement à faire trembler la terre se fit entendre et Tony eut le plaisir de voir pâlir Loki, celui-ci devant se souvenir de sa rencontre avec un certain sol. Serait-il amusé ou bien embêté d'apprendre que le Milliardaire avait refusé qu'on refasse le sol là où Hulk l'avait écrasé à plusieurs reprises contre la paroi ?

Toute l'attention se reporta sur la tente où Hulk venait d'apparaître. Les Asgardiens furent impressionnés par un tel revirement. Banner était un scientifique intelligent, ce qui était maintenant, là, n'était que force brute et pure et lorsque la masse de muscles verte apparue, les souffles furent coupés. Son adversaire était Volstagg, l'Énorme, et il faisait alors pâle figure face à l'immensité d'un Hulk bien décidé à se défouler un minimum. Sa respiration était bestiale alors que son regard cherchait quelque chose à combattre, ou à écraser d'après le Milliardaire qui plaignait franchement l'ami de Thor.

« Juste au cas où, Flashpoint, tu devrais te tenir prêt à aller sauver Poil de Carotte. » souffla Tony à l'héritier d'Asgard qui lui aussi était juste dans une autre loge à coté d'eux.

Mais un coup d'œil lui apprit que Mjöllnir n'était pas bien loin de son maître et qu'il semblait très attentif à ce qui se déroulait sur le terrain, suffisamment pour ne pas avoir entendu le riche milliardaire. Il ne s'en formalisa pas en fixant le Hulk qui semblait avoir du mal à attendre que le juge annonce le début du combat. Lui, qui ne rêvait que de démolition, se mit à hurler son impatience et Volstagg ne fit qu'en pâlir d'avantage.

« Je pense que, maintenant, tout le monde prendra plus au sérieux les Avengers. sourit mystérieusement Loki. Votre amie Espionne a prouvé ses capacités et le Monstre s'est totalement dévoilé.

- C'est ce que vous vouliez, non ?

- Assurément ... J'espère qu'il amochera Volstagg autant qu'il ne l'a fait avec moi. »

Et ce fut le cas. A peine le juge disparut, par prudence, que la masse de muscles verte frappa le guerrier d'Asgard l'envoyant voler sans difficulté. Sachant qu'il avait envoyé balader plusieurs fois Thor en un seul coup, cela n'étonna pas Tony de voir ce genre de scènes, pas plus que de voir l'Asgardien s'écraser contre un mur sous les cris horrifiés des spectateurs. Ils ne devaient pas croire en ce qu'ils voyaient et le hurlement de frustration de Hulk les firent frémir.

Cela n'était pas suffisant pour le Géant Vert. Le Milliardaire sourit au nouveau surnom trouvé. Hulk se mit à frapper le sol le fissurant. Loki soupira de contentement, expliquant rapidement à son « hôte » que la cité d'Asgard était faite d'or et que pouvoir briser aussi facilement cette matière n'était pas courant, même pour un habitant de ce monde. Volstagg se remit sur pied, tanguant dangereusement, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, perdant aux yeux de Tony de la crédibilité, si lui était l'Énorme, alors Hulk était l'Incroyable !

L'Incroyable chargea son adversaire qui eut la présence d'esprit de se jeter sur le coté. Il se fracassa contre le muret à l'opposer et en ressorti indemne, ce qui lui valut quelques exclamations d'admiration pour lesquelles il ne semblait avoir aucune attention. Son regard déjà posé sur le combattant, il frappa de son épée et cela fonctionna ; l'arme réussit à faire ce qu'aucune arme n'avait pu faire à Hulk : le blesser. La créature observa son bras quelques secondes avant de hurler une nouvelle fois, ses forces décuplées par la rage.

« Tony, tu ne crois pas qu'il faut intervenir ? » demanda Natasha qui restait sur ses gardes.

Il aurait dit « non » mais la situation s'aggrava. Hulk frappait Volstagg, le martelait littéralement et le guerrier croulait peu à peu sous les coups. Il tenta bien évidement de se soustraire, mais le Géant Vert n'était pas décidé à laisser fuir sa proie.

« Il va finir par le tuer ! » entendit Iron Man.

C'était Fandral, installé aux cotés de Thor qui n'hésita pas à sauter sur le terrain de combat pour aller en aide à son allié, tout comme Hogun.

« Oh, là, je crois qu'il faut intervenir. » admit Tony en se levant.

Mais la poigne de fer de Thor le retint, il semblait curieux de voir comment le Trio Palatin pourrait s'en sortir face à Hulk.

* * *

Trois Asgardiens et Hulk ne se sentait nullement apaisé. Il se sentait même frustré par si peu de puissance alors qu'on disait tous les habitants de ces lieux comme « surhumains », des dieux ! Encore une fois, il aurait eu envie de répliquer « piètres dieux » mais il s'en abstint en voyant que Fandral se tenait un bras anormalement tourné : il lui avait brisé d'un coup, il en était certain. Volstagg était encastré dans le sol. Quant à Hogun, il ne savait plus, il l'avait balancé, quelque part. Le combat avait duré un court instant pour lui, trop court. Il se sentait encore trop rageant : les gens l'observaient tous d'un air totalement terrifié et fasciné à la fois ; ils avaient regardé Banner de haut, Hulk l'avait vu, mais lui ...

Hurlant sa frustration au public, il les vit frémir. Ce n'était, pour la plupart, pas des guerriers, sûrement des nobles à la vue des bijoux et de leurs vêtements ; autant chercher un adversaire digne. Quelqu'un hurla près de lui, c'était la Guerrière et Hulk la vit lever l'arme vers lui. Il se dit que ça pourrait être marrant. Elle était la Déesse de la Guerre, il n'y aurait pas de risque à essayer de se défouler sur elle, mais Natasha s'interposa, attrapant la lame de l'Asgardienne et levant une main qui se voulait rassurante vers Hulk. Elle tremblait car elle savait qu'il aurait pu l'écraser de son poing.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal. » fit la Russe telle une requête.

Alors Hulk se désintéressa d'elles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'Espionne s'était interposée, mais il devait y avoir une raison. Elle était maline et il lui laissa faire ce genre de choix. Il chercha dès lors le blond qu'il aimait frapper, énervé de ne pouvoir tenir au bout de son bras son arme intéressante. Il était là-bas, installé dans sa loge près de celle des Avengers ... là où se trouvaient ...

L'homme de Métal et Loki !

Loki, ce misérable qui avait cherché à le manipuler ... L'idée du combat s'envola et il s'avança résolument vers l'homme. Thor atterrit devant lui mais il l'envoya voltiger sans difficulté faisant pâlir celui qui avait osé envahir la Terre avec son armée. Il se leva en se reculant. Ce fut au tour d'Iron Man de s'interposer ...

Non, Tony Stark : il ne portait pas son armure ...

« Ça va, Hulk. il n'est pas dangereux. Laisse-le donc. » sourit l'homme.

Une assurance qui rappela au monstre à quel point cet être croyait en lui. Il se stoppa dans son élan, observant le brun qui avait les mains dans les poches, les yeux verts passèrent de l'ami à l'ennemi se demandant comment parvenir à son objectif sans faire de mal au premier. Il ragea un peu, mais abandonna son idée.

« Tu as gagné Hulk, haut la main. Tu veux boire un coup ? lâcha très amusé Tony avant de se tourner vers Loki. Vous me devez ça, je viens de vous sauver ! »

Le Dieu du Mensonge serrait clairement les dents rageant d'avoir été sauvé par cet homme et cette simple image calma le Hulk. Il en fallait très peu pour y parvenir. Il fut très satisfait d'avoir pu se défouler et foutre une belle frousse à Loki.

* * *

Hulk avait fait fureur ; tout le monde entendrait bientôt parler de cet exploit sans nom : il avait vaincu le trio de guerriers, des légendes à Asgard. Thor jubilait alors que cela puisse provoquer un léger chaos pour le tournoi : il ne s'était pas contenté de vaincre son adversaire mais de mettre hors d'état de nuire trois participants laissant vide la place qu'aurait due occuper l'opposant de Thor et d'Iron Man. Cela n'allait pas pour l'héritier qui avait fait appel aux juges et cherché une solution pendant que le deuxième combat disponible se déroulait.

Les juges proposaient de chercher de nouveaux concurrents, mais personne ne semblait vouloir se porter volontaire : les concurrents potentiels jetaient des regards suspicieux à Anthony Stark se demandant ce qu'il pouvait dissimuler, et rare étaient ceux voulant se battre contre Thor. Devaient-ils donc achever cette journée sur seulement deux duels alors que quatre étaient attendus ? Impensable pour le blond qui voulait montrer à tous de quoi étaient capable ses amis.

« Pourquoi ne pas prendre les personnes ayant fait le meilleur score aux épreuves « préliminaires » ? » interrogea Banner.

Il voulait aider à résoudre le problème qu'il avait lui-même causé.

« La meilleure concurrente était Dame Sif ! annonça l'un des juges d'un air supérieur. Il serait impensable de la voir participer à cette compétition ! »

Thor ne se formalisa pas de l'air interrogatif de son ami et arracha littéralement la feuille des résultats aux juges y jetant un rapide coup d'œil avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Oui, c'est bien ça. annonça-t-il joyeusement. On va faire comme ça alors !

- Mais, Monseigneur ...

- Sauf qu'en réalité, si on retire la magie, c'est Natasha qui est la première : plusieurs scores parfaits ... Faisons participer les deux !

- Vous n'y pensez pas ? lâcha choqué Banner. Natasha ne possède pas les moyens de se battre contre vous ou Tony ! »

L'Asgardien ne l'écoutant déjà plus se précipitait vers l'estrade des Avengers en glissant sa mains dans sa poche. Il en sortit deux pièces : l'une de lui et l'autre de son père. Il les tendit à la femme qui ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

« Prenez une des pièces. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'exécuta. Il lui sourit plus encore lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle avait pris celle où il figurait.

« Allez vous changer, vous allez m'affronter !

- Pardon ? s'offusqua la Russe.

- Sif, vous affronterez Iron Man. »

En voyant leurs regards interloqués, il prit le temps de leur expliquer et l'Espionne lui hurla dessus lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas de taille à tenir à un seul de ses coups de poing. Il aurait voulu la rassurer, mais elle vociférait dans sa langue natale et cela le troubla. Il aurait cru lui faire plaisir en l'invitant à participer à ce tournoi. Heureusement, elle reporta toute sa rage sur Stark lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il riait sous cape.

« Eh, vous nous avez ordonné de passer le premier tour. Moi, j'accepte volontiers si vous tentez le coup ! assura le Milliardaire. Allez, n'ayez pas peur, Thor va vous ménager, j'en suis certain.

- Je n'ai rien qui puisse me protéger de sa force ! protesta-t-elle.

- Je peux vous prêter une de mes armures. » proposa Sif.

Qui, elle, était clairement réjoui de pouvoir participer au combat. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de combattre tel l'égal des hommes d'Asgard. Natasha soupira de désespoir : elle ne pouvait pas lui retirer cette joie, mais savait que ça risquait de mal finir pour elle. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de venir à Asgard et dès qu'elle serait de retour sur Terre, elle se promit de faire ses plus plates excuses à Rogers ... En espérant qu'elle soit toujours en vie !

* * *

L'armure que lui avait prêtée Sif était parfaite : elle ne se sentait pas gênée par les plaques de métal qui protégeaient son ventre, ses avant-bras et ses jambes ; elle avait un pantalon en cuir moulant et une ouverture trop grande sur sa poitrine ... d'après elle tout du moins. Finissant de s'attacher les cheveux avec une lanière de cuir, elle se demanda qui elle devait maudire le plus : Thor pour la faire participer de force, Hulk pour avoir causé la pénurie de participants ou bien Stark qui riait de la situation et avait promis de filmer la scène avec son téléphone higthtech pour la montrer à Clint dès son retour.

Elle sortit de la tente et lança un regard glacial aux Avengers qui l'abandonnaient à son triste sort. Banner était gêné de ne pas avoir réussit à la protéger contre le Dieu de la Foudre et Stark déjà prêt avec son téléphone portable à haute définition se préparant à appuyer sur le bouton pour enclencher l'enregistrement. Il siffla en voyant sa tenue.

« Natasha, j'ai parié sur vous ! annonça le Milliardaire.

- Vous êtes fou ! Qu'allez-vous perdre ?

- Mon armure, mais je gagnerai, j'en suis certain : j'ai parié que vous pourriez tenir dix minutes sur le terrain ! Si vous perdez, je ne passerai pas le premier tour ! En fait, ça m'arrangerait un peu : l'idée de me battre contre Dame Sif me déplaît ...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en s'approchant de son adversaire se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir seulement survivre face à lui. En le voyant la fixer, son marteau à la main, les yeux brillants d'hésitation et d'impatience, elle élabora la tactique la plus efficace de la Terre pour parer à cela : user des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle et faire en sorte de tirer profil de ses qualifications de femme faible. Elle détestait ce rôle, mais à part user de ce moyen déloyal, elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution pour tenir dix minutes devant Thor. Maudit Stark !

Déjà, elle se rappela sa faiblesse dès que le juge déclara l'ouverture des hostilités et disparut la laissant à son triste sort. Elle croisa les bras sur son torse en s'agitant nerveusement, décidant de rappeler sa condition :

« Je n'ai pas d'arme ...

- Vous pouvez utiliser toutes celles de l'arsenal. » assura-t-il avec un sourire baissant la sienne.

Elle acquiesça, consciente que faire durer le combat n'était vraiment pas digne d'elle, mais Stark aurait pu parier moins longtemps et cela aurait fait son affaire. L'arsenal dont il avait parlé était constitué de tant d'armes qu'il était normal de choisir avec soin. Pourtant, elle prit une épée et revint sans la moindre hésitation. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on la prenne pour une froussarde et faire la naïve un peu perdue pouvait parfaitement fonctionner. Cette fois, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher les hostilités de débuter ... à moins que ...

« Vous savez, je ne survivrai pas si vous me frappez de plein fouet avec votre marteau. rappela-t-elle.

- Vous êtes assez agile pour l'esquiver.

- Et si je n'y arrivais pas, vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience ... et Œil de Faucon sur le dos ...

- Très bien, alors pour équilibrer le duel, je vais me battre à mains nues, ça vous va ? »

Elle acquiesça, surprise que cela puisse marcher aussi facilement et le vit poser le marteau. Les hommes étaient stupides. Jusqu'à là, ça allait, c'était la suite qui était le plus à craindre et elle eut raison. Le blond se précipita vers elle, sans la moindre sommation, son poing se lançant directement vers la rencontre de son visage, mais elle eut le réflexe de sauter d'un bon en arrière. Il ne voulait pas la laisser lui échapper, et la rattrapa. Un guerrier se battant depuis des siècles ...

Esquivant le coup en se laissant tomber sur le sol, Natasha savait tirer profil de ses déséquilibres ; l'adversaire la croyait toujours en état de faiblesse et elle avait tendance à en profiter pour assener un coup aux jambes faisant dégringoler avec elle l'homme. La Russe fut plus habile pour se relever que le Dieu, usant de son habilité acquise après des mois, des années d'entraînements et elle frappa, tentant de le pourfendre de son épée, mais Thor échappa au métal en roulant au sol avant de se relever ...

Un combat ? Peut-être pas exactement. Elle n'était qu'une mortelle et lui un dieu, celui de la Foudre tout de même ; il était puissant et le moindre de ses coups auraient pu la réduire en miettes, mais elle réussit à lui échapper par ses acrobaties qui avaient le dont de le surprendre. Elle n'aurait pas eu la moindre chance si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Finalement, elle se prit un coup qui la fit voler quelques mètres plus loin et elle roula au sol, incertaine, son épée ayant quitté sa main. Thor la rejoignit, inquiet malgré tout pour elle, et il l'aida à se relever, le combat n'étant pas pour autant achevé. Retour à la stratégie, Natasha usa de manipulations, se tenant le bras pour faire croire à une blessure invisible et inexistante et ainsi attirer la compassion du guerrier et à la vue de son regard troublé, il ne marcha pas, il courut carrément dans le piège.

« Vous voulez continuer ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui, oui. Je ne peux tout de même pas vous laissez gagner si rapidement. répondit-elle sur un ton de pauvre bête blessée mais forte. Mon épée s'il te plaît. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle le tutoyait, une nouvelle stratégie pour l'attendrir plus encore ; et il daigna répondre à son appel, lui tournant le dos pour aller récupérer l'arme tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'arsenal. Sa mains agrippa une lance alors que le blond venait juste d'atteindre le lieu de l'arme blanche et elle n'hésita pas à le lui lancer dessus. Bien sûr, il était un guerrier instinctif : il fonçait dans le tas mais il était réellement très instinctif. Il se tourna à temps pour voir la lance et l'éviter. Sa joue fut cependant touchée, du sang coulant le long de la blessure toute fraîche ... Au moins elle avait pu le blesser ...

L'attaque lâche ne sembla pas offusquer l'héritier d'Asgard qui au contraire sourit. Il sembla se dire que prendre des précautions avec elle était totalement inutile et tendit le bras vers Mjöllnir. Elle réalisa qu'elle allait mourir de la main du blond. Soupirant de désespoir face à l'enthousiasme toujours croissant du Prince, elle fit donc une des ces choses susceptibles de la sauver. Vive ses quelques notions de physique et Tony qui lui avait dévoilé certaines faiblesses du Dieu de la Foudre : elle planta une lance dans le sol en espérant que l'éclair toucherait plutôt celle-ci qu'elle, l'usant donc comme un paratonnerre, elle se jeta sur le côté.

Un craquement bruyant, un flash lumineux, son prénom hurlé et comme une explosion. Une décharge qui la parcouru avant d'être envoyée dans les airs.

La prochaine fois qu'elle voudra suivre ses amis dans un monde lointain pour les protéger d'eux-même et surtout des autres, elle y réfléchira à deux fois ! La compassion ne lui allait pas du tout.

* * *

Tony était le premier à se pencher sur le corps inanimé de la Russe, la retournant avec toutes les précautions du monde avant de lui soulever le visage essayant de détecter un signe de vie. Il aurait dû faire apparaître Iron Man dès qu'il avait vu le dérapage, mais Loki l'avait distrait voulant sans doute ce qui était arrivé.

« Elle va bien ? » demanda Thor d'une voix inquiète.

Pour toute réponse, elle ouvrit les yeux, l'air choquée, lançant des regards glacials. Elle allait peut-être les tenir pour responsable pour cela, mais c'était le cadet des soucis du milliardaire qui était trop heureux de la voir se réveiller et cela même si cet air choqué ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Vous allez bien, Espionne ? demanda Tony.

- Vous voulez dire : pour quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre la foudre de plein fouet ? répliqua-t-elle, amer. J'ai tenu combien de temps ?

- Suffisamment longtemps pour que je ne perde pas mon armure ! Mon Dieu, vous qui sembliez si septique de vous battre contre Flashpoint ! Vous m'avez surpris et c'est difficile d'y parvenir ! »

En voyant qu'elle ne portait pas de blessure grave, ils l'aidèrent tous les deux à la relever. Pas de brûlure, ni de chose alarmante ; même son bras semblait intact, un peu trop au goût de l'Homme de Métal.

« C'est l'armure. avoua Sif en approchant. Elle est adaptée à un partenariat avec le Dieu de la Foudre. Il fallait bien un moyen pour que je puisse survivre aux côtés de Thor si jamais il s'amusait à envoyer des éclairs un peu partout.

- Ce qu'il a tendance à faire un peu trop. sourit Tony taquin. C'est du vibranium, non ? »

Elle sembla hésitante, semblant se contenter du fait de savoir que ses armures seraient résistantes. En tout cas, Sif venait de monter dans l'estime du riche homme : sa décision de prêter une de ses armures à l'humaine lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Ce doit être ça, avec un peu de Draupnir et une pincée de Nihilite. avoua Loki qui les avait rejoints. J'ai fabriqué moi-même cette armure, mais je suis sûr que vous auriez pu faire mieux. »

Il s'approcha de Natasha pour l'examiner à son tour, mais Tony n'appréciait pas cette venue-là, persuadé qu'il aurait préféré la voir morte. Il ne dit pas un mot à ce sujet, évitant une pique qui aurait pu lui être fatal en présence de Hulk. Le Dieu Déchu reporta ensuite toute son attention sur le génie . Ne devait-il pas être irrité de l'avoir collé aux baskets ? Ses yeux verts brillèrent d'une étrange lueur mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de repartir sur son estrade sous les regards des Avengers et de leurs nouveaux alliés.

« Il a une idée derrière la tête. marmonna Sif avec les sourcils froncés. Il a toujours ce regard brillant quand il prépare un mauvais coup. Vous devriez prendre garde à vous, Midgardiens. »

Un avertissement que n'oublierait aucun d'eux. La Guerrière soupira en se tournant vers Tony, son arme déjà sortie.

« A nous deux, Homme de Métal !

- Oh, mais vous m'avez déjà vaincu de part votre beauté ! répliqua-t-il ayant momentanément oublié l'approche de leur combat. Vous m'avez pourfendu le cœur par un simple regard ! »

Natasha lui donna un coup de coude qui fut douloureux, lui rappelant la menace de sa colère s'il venait à perdre.

« Heureusement, mon cœur se fait de fer une fois mon armure enfilée ! » assura-t-il en repartant vers les gradins.

Tout de même, que pouvait bien préparer Loki ? Tony se demandait s'il ne devait pas écourter leur venue sur Asgard : les gens n'étaient pas vraiment accueillants au final, sauf quelques rares exceptions et l'une d'entre elles était leur ennemi et semblait avoir des plans les concernant, mais lesquels ? Les yeux du Milliardaire croisèrent ceux du Ténébreux qui semblait impatient de voir le duel qui l'opposerait à Sif.

Le Génie repartit vers le milieu du terrain qui avait été déserté, activant l'ouverture de la valise et attrapant les deux poignets ...

* * *

L'Homme de Métal, Iron Man, il portait drôlement bien son nom : l'étrange valise qu'il avait contenait réellement une armure. Il s'en revêtit, donnant l'impression que le métal coulait tout le long de son corps. La transformation de l'homme en métal sembla faire cesser toute activité à Asgard ; tout le monde comprenait un peu mieux le surnom que lui avait attribué le Dieu du Tonnerre et Sif resta éblouie pendant plusieurs instants.

Curieuse, elle s'approcha de lui, examinant l'armure avec une curiosité enfantine, tournant autour de lui et notant qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre faille dans la carapace. Difficile de croire qu'il puisse y avoir un être humain dedans. Il ressemblait à ces golems élémentaires constitués d'un élément, sauf qu'eux n'étaient que de l'élément feu, glace, métal ... et cet homme, lui, était de chair entourée de fer ...

« C'est incroyable ! avoua-t-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ... Thor nous avait parlé de votre « transformation », mais ... Il avait raison de dire qu'on ne pouvait pas décrire une telle chose avec de simples mots ...

- Tout le monde est toujours surpris au début, mais vous verrez, vous vous y ferez vite ! » assura Stark.

Il posa une main sur sa hanche et elle put voir la structure suivre le mouvement. Le métal donnait l'impression de n'être que des muscles sur la chair, c'était prodigieux. Cependant l'armure n'était pas une armure d'Asgardien : les matériaux étaient fragiles et il savait sans doute qu'il ne tiendrait pas avec un duel au corps à corps car déjà il prenait ses distances alors que le juge s'avançait de manière craintive pour lancer le duel.

Sif sourit, consciente qu'il jouerait stratégie et qu'elle userait de sa rapidité et du tranchant de son épée pour le vaincre. Elle en était persuadée. Dès que le juge se volatilisa, elle se précipita vers Iron Man pour le frapper ; sa lame fendit cependant l'air et elle cligna les yeux quand elle constata qu'il n'était plus du tout dans son champ de vision.

« Ici beauté. » lâcha très amusée une voix au-dessus d'elle.

Elle ne put cacher sa surprise en le voyant voler ... Comment pouvait-il voler avec son armure ?

* * *

**Note sur le chapitre :**

A l'origine, le passage sur le tournoi devait être expéditive, je devais juste en faire référence, mais à un moment, je me suis demandé : comment des êtres qui peuvent vivre avec cinq mille ans de plus réagiraient ils devant des humains ? Et la réponse était claire : "sûrement comme nous on réagit devant un insecte", on le regarderait avec curiosité en oubliant que certain pourraient être dangereux et qu'ils pourraient essayé de se défendre. J'ai donc imaginé certaine scène ou les Avengers prouve que "on sais se défendre et sa peu faire super mal", comme Thor fracassant le Trio Palatin, Natasha survivant à Thor ... C'était trop fort, j'ai pris la décision de faire ces passages ...

Ils n'apportent pas "grand chose" à l'histoire, je l'admet, sa permet juste aux Asgardiens de se méfié des Mortels et puis de voir quelques scène marrante ainsi qu'une chose, mais autrement, c'est vraiment que pour le plaisir d'écrire ce que j'avais imaginée une fois en me promenant avec mon chien (j'ai tendance à paufiner ce genre de détaille pendant mes promenades ... XD). J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut ! ^^


	3. Chapitre 3 : S'amuser comme des gamins

**_CHAPITRE 3_**

_S'amuser comme des gamins_

Après le dernier combat, les guerriers victorieux avaient été examinés par des médecins, mais personne n'avait de blessure et ils furent libérés pour aller fêter leur victoire comme il se devait. Sif ne mit pas longtemps à les rejoindre avec Natasha, toutes deux n'ayant pas trop souffert de leur combat.

Iron Man contre la Déesse de la Guerre, un combat mémorable sur plusieurs points : les Asgardiens étaient restés sur les fesses de voir une simple valise, à leurs yeux, se dématérialiser et envelopper totalement l'humain le rendant totalement métallique. L'armure eut droit à des commentaires positifs et les exploits de l'homme, qui pouvait même voler et lancer des éclairs ou des rayons sans difficulté, ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter la bouche des hôtes.

Thor fêtait joyeusement sa victoire, mais plus encore celles de ses amis dont il était fier. Il vidait verre sur verre sous les regards intrigués des humains qui semblaient bien plus modérés. Même Stark s'amusait en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui pour scruter les comportements et les mœurs de cet autre monde.

« Quelque chose vous gêne ? demanda le blond en se servant un autre verre.

- Monsieur Stark n'est pas habitué à ce genre de fêtes. avoua Natasha avec ironie. Pour lui, les banquets sont plus calmes et ... comment dire ? plus sérieux que cette fête qu'il juge sûrement barbare et grotesque !

- Au contraire, c'est réjouissant et on est sûr de ne pas s'ennuyer ici ! Regardez là-bas ! »

Les Avengers se tournèrent tous pour voir une demoiselle ayant un peu trop bu et qui s'était trouvée un compagnon pour la soirée ; sauf qu'ils semblaient oublier de quitter la salle pour faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Le décolleté de la femme laissait presque tout entrevoir ... et tout lorsque le monsieur crut qu'il pouvait avoir un geste aussi déplacé que ça.

Les humains reportèrent leur attention sur Thor, gêné. Stark ne se priva pas de continuer à regarder et le Dieu ne put s'empêcher de rire face à leur mine.

« Ne soyez pas choqués. C'est naturel ce genre de choses ! S'il n'y en a pas quatre pour s'envoyer en l'air et deux bonnes bagarres, ce n'est pas un banquet !

- Tu oublies une tentative d'assassinat ! rajouta Sif qui s'assit à leur table.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Et une dizaine d'hommes roulant sous la table !

- J'aimerais être l'un des couples, mais qui pourrait être ma partenaire ? » sourit Tony à l'encontre de la Déesse.

Romanoff et Banner semblèrent choqués, mais aucun d'eux n'intervinrent se contentant de reprendre de manière timide leur repas, d'autant que la déesse ne paraissait pas tant choquée que ça.

« Je pense que c'est moi qui vais tenter de tuer quelqu'un. » avoua au bout d'un moment Natasha.

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs noirs à un homme s'avançant vers eux. C'était Loki. Il semblait ne plus vouloir lâcher ceux qui avait contribué à sa défaite. Il s'invita une nouvelle fois entre Stark et Sif ; cela fit hausser les sourcils de Thor qui s'interrogeait sur les objectifs de son frère. Comptait-il tenter de tenir la chandelle entre l'humain et la déesse ? Cela pourrait être amusant.

Odin se leva de la table centrale ; le repas était ainsi fini et Thor invita les membres de sa tablée à le suivre dans un des salons. Ce salon était considéré comme « privé », bien qu'en réalité un simple drap les séparait de la salle où se déroulait la fête. Le Dieu de la Foudre voulait être seul avec ses amis, ne voulant nullement les partager avec qui que se fut et personne ne trouva rien à en redire. Il fit signe à Sif et Loki de le suivre. Le second ne se fit pas prier une seule seconde.

Le salon n'était pas comparable à ceux de Midgard. Des cousins étaient disposés à même le sol, très confortables, où l'on pouvait s'installer comme on le désirait, pas de fauteuil ou de chaise, pas même de table, mais deux serviteurs chargés de faire en sorte que jamais leur verre ne soit vide. Thor, Loki et Sif s'installèrent se mettant à l'aise sous le regard des humains qui ne semblaient pas vraiment à l'aise. Cependant ils finirent par faire de même ; Natasha plus gênée par le fait que sa robe fendue glissait souvent pour dévoiler ses jambes. Raison évidente qui dirigea Stark devant elle.

« J'ai hâte d'être demain ! avoua Thor avec enthousiasme.

- Hâte de savoir si vous allez combattre le Hulk ou Iron Man ? répliqua ironiquement Loki. Vous aimez frapper vos amis, Prince d'Asgard.

- Pour le moment, on devrait profiter de l'instant. rappela Tony en prenant le verre qu'on lui servait. Alors, que faites-vous d'autres pendant les fêtes mis à part vous saouler et vous battre ?

- Nous racontons encore et encore nos exploits personnels lors de nos batailles ! continua le ténébreux sur un ton condescendant.

- Tiens, alors on devrait parler de l'affrontement que vous avez eu avec Loki ! lâcha le second à l'adresse de Banner. Racontez-nous encore une fois comment Hulk s'est fait une joie de présenter le sol à notre ami ici présent !

- Et vous, que faites-vous pendant ce genre de fêtes ? Pas grands choses de plus que je ne me souvienne ! La plupart d'entre vous se vantent pour épater une jolie demoiselle ou un homme friqué !

- C'est dans les fêtes ennuyantes. Dans les nôtres, on joue plutôt au Strip Poker !

- Ah non, vous n'y pensez pas ! répliqua acide Natasha. Je ne me risquerai sûrement pas à ce jeu alors que je ne porte que des chaussures et une robe ! Oubliez-ça tout de suite, Stark ! »

Malgré cela, Thor décida de garder le nom du jeu et de demander des détails à Stark sur le but et la manière d'y jouer. Cela semblait intéressant car le regard du Milliardaire avait brillé de perversions et Bruce avait rougi et s'était plongé dans l'alcool pour tenter de dissimuler son trouble.

« La bouteille tournante ? proposa-t-il avant de se reprendre. Non, trop risqué. De toute façon, je ne joue qu'avec des filles à ce jeu ! Nous n'avons pas de jeux vidéos ... le maître ?

- Cela s'était mal fini pour vous la dernière fois. rappela Bruce. D'autant que demain, nous avons un autre duel à effectuer. Je ne veux pas que vous utilisiez l'alcool comme excuse pour vous soustraire.

- Donc, Action ou Vérité ? » sourit Tony.

Thor haussa les sourcils, mais aux explications du Milliardaire il trouva le jeu particulièrement intéressant et exigea qu'on y joue. Il y eut des soupirs, mais Stark était clairement de son avis et il proposa des exemples en se tournant vers Natasha, lui demandant « action ou vérité ». Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de grogner un « vérité » dont elle se méfiait elle-même.

« Aimez-vous Clint ? demanda sans hésiter le Milliardaire sur un ton enfantin.

- Non ! » répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

Il en resta sur le cul. Lui qui s'était attendu à une love story avec les deux agents, il ne pouvait pas cacher sa surprise. La jeune femme passait déjà à autre chose, se tournant vers Bruce qui répondit « action », mais lui aussi sans la moindre conviction. Ils semblaient tous se méfier de ce jeu.

« Sautez à pieds joints. » ordonna l'espionne.

Iron Man fit remarquer que c'était trop simple. Thor trouva amusant de faire faire quelque chose de stupide à un autre. Il avait hâte de débuter le jeu pour de bon, mais pour la forme, Bruce demanda à Stark qui fut heureux de dire « vérité ».

« Quelle a été la situation la plus gênante que vous ayez vécue ?

- Il y en a tellement que je ne saurais dire ... Oh, tiens, si. C'était il n'y a pas longtemps : je me suis retrouvé devant un homme qui voulait me faire des choses et qui est resté totalement inactif. J'ai essayé de le rassurer en lui avouant que ce genre de choses arrivait à une personne sur cinq, mais il l'a très mal pris.

- Vous avez fait ça ? demanda Natasha. Attendez, vous mentez ! C'est impossible ...

- Si, si. Il m'a même jeté par la fenêtre ! assura Tony en se tournant vers Loki. Vous vous souvenez ? Vous n'aviez pas apprécié ma remarque.

Thor jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui prenait cette petite plaisanterie très mal. Loki lançait un regard glacial et meurtrier au Milliardaire, ce qui confirma les dires d'une certaine manière, et le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire à la volée. Imaginer la réaction de son frère était assez amusant, lui qui était considéré comme l'un des plus bels hommes d'Asgard et l'un des plus satisfaisants dans les moments intimes. Il en avait prit pour son grade.

« J'essayais de le manipuler ! répliqua l'offensé. Cela n'a pas marché et ça m'a surpris !

- Ça n'a pas marché ? pouffa Natasha. Vous essayerez une prochaine fois !

- Bon, allez, Thor, Action ou Vérité ? demanda Stark.

- Action ! Bien évidement ! Je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelque chose d'intéressant à me faire faire !

- Marcher sur les mains ! »

Alors là, il venait de l'avoir en beauté, mais en bon joueur. Thor tenta d'y parvenir. Il se ramassa plusieurs fois sous le rire de ses amis et lui-même ne put s'empêcher d'être emporté par ce flot. Il comprenait que c'était contagieux de faire cela et réalisa que ce jeu permettait également d'apprendre à connaître ceux qui l'entouraient. Certaines questions amusantes permettaient l'aveu d'une anecdote tandis que d'autres permettaient de dévoiler des secrets.

Ils s'amusaient tous beaucoup, même Sif qui se faisait plutôt discrète ne sachant si elle pouvait oser certaines questions ou certaines choses. Thor ne s'en privait pas, interrogeant sans honte ses amis sur leurs relations passées ou sur d'autres choses embarrassantes et leur faisant faire des choses qu'il jugeait hilarantes. Ainsi, il apprit que Banner n'avait pas eu de relation les cinq précédentes années, le Prince d'Asgard avouant sans honte qu'il ne pouvait tenir plus d'une semaine, sauf s'il y avait de l'action. Il apprit également que Natasha savait jongler et que Stark était un bon buveur. Il n'avait cependant plus rien à apprendre ni de Sif, ni de son frère, mais lui ...

« Action ou Vérité, Thor ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire dangereux.

- Vérité. décida-t-il à ses risques et périls.

- Dans ce salon, avec qui serais-tu le plus susceptible de coucher ? »

La question l'étonnait et le gênait à la fois. Il aurait préféré un gage, mais il se méfiait des gages que son frère aurait pu lui faire faire, alors il s'était montré prudent ... pas assez jugeait-il.

« Il y en a plusieurs. avoua-t-il en se frottant la nuque. Je ne vais pas le nier ...

- Allez, franchement ! Tu as bien une préférence, non ?

- Je dirais ... Sif ...

- Menteur ! souffla mélodieusement le ténébreux en détachant chaque syllabe. N'oublie pas que je suis le Dieu du Mensonge ... Tu ne peux pas me mentir, à moi, Prince d'Asgard. »

Le Dieu du Tonnerre était de plus en plus gêné. Il se frotta négligemment la nuque en essayant de parer la capacité naturelle de son frère à détecter le mensonge, finalement, il n'y parviendrait pas ...

« Natasha »

* * *

Loki souriait toujours mystérieusement en fixant l'héritier légitime d'Asgard. Il devait s'interroger sur ce qu'il prévoyait le mieux de faire et finit par ne plus tenir. Thor sut qu'il était de retour, le malicieux et farceur petit frère qui aimait se jouer de lui.

« Sif, Action ou Vérité ? lâcha-t-il, ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que se fut.

- Action. osa-t-elle.

- Cette fois, plus insurmontable pour toi, Lady Sif : tu vas embrasser ... »

Il semblait vraiment vouloir faire oublier la réponse précédente, mais elle était encrée dans l'esprit de l'Espionne qui fixait le dieu d'une bien étrange manière, semblant l'analyser avec soin comme si elle l'avait démasqué. Stark, lui, avait oublié faisant de vigoureux signes à Thor pour qu'il le choisisse ; l'idée d'avoir un baiser avec la déesse semblait l'enthousiasmer.

« La personne de ton choix ! décida finalement Thor. Désolé Tony, je ne peux pas la forcer à faire ça si elle ne le veut pas. »

Le milliardaire haussa les épaules en vidant son verre, un peu déçu, mais ayant hâte de découvrir qui la belle allait choisir. Elle se leva donc et s'approcha de Natasha pour lui saisir les joues et l'embrasser elle, à la plus grande surprise de la Rousse qui ne s'y était clairement pas attendue.

« Ça me va aussi ça ! » assura Stark avec un large sourire.

Natasha avait quelques rougeurs aux joues. Ne s'y étant pas attendue, elle reposa son verre et le Dieu du Mensonge comprit qu'elle jugeait que ses réflexes étaient trop diminués. Elle n'était pas à Asgard pour s'amuser, il en était persuadé maintenant.

« Dites, à votre tour, ami Banner ! encouragea Sif, souriante.

- Action !

- Faites apparaître le Hulk ! »

Loki pâli quelques secondes avant de se reprendre se disant que jamais Banner ne prendrait ce r***. Sauf que même si le professeur semblait réticent, le Hulk, aidé par l'alcool ingurgité par le scientifique qui l'aidait à le désorienter, en profita pleinement, apparaissant sans la moindre difficulté et rageant sa fureur dans la pièce ; cela se répercuta à un puissance ahurissante.

Heureusement pour le Dieu du Mensonge, il ne fut pas la cible de la créature : Thor s'était levé et avait eu le bonjour du poing du Monstre, l'envoyant se fracasser dans la colonne et le faisant disparaître de la vue des autres.

* * *

Thor cligna des yeux et finit par se relever, s'extirpant des débris qui l'entouraient, plus amusé que jamais par cette soirée : les humains savaient faire la fête. Il l'avait déjà appris des siècles auparavant lorsqu'il avait rencontré les Vikings, des hommes barbares, festoyant continuellement tout en aimant la guerre. Ils s'étaient calmés au fil du temps et en même temps, les guerres étaient plus violentes tandis que les jeux devenaient plus naïfs mais pas moins plaisants.

« Mon fils ! lâcha sa mère en se précipitant vers lui, inquiète.

- Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'un jeu. » assura le blond en époussetant les débris sur ses vêtements.

Hulk hurla tandis que Stark semblait déjà s'être mis en quête de le calmer. Il fallait vraiment que Thor demande à Banner pourquoi la créature verte le détestait à ce point. Il se disait qu'il avait dû faire quelque chose pour attiser sa haine sans qu'il ne le sache ; autant régler cette histoire pour éviter de se prendre quelques baffes supplémentaires lors de batailles décisives. Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue, la rassurant rapidement sur son « ami violent » avant de se décider à repartir les rejoindre.

Lorsqu'il fut à l'entrée du salon et qu'il dévoila celui-ci, il constata que le Milliardaire gérait parfaitement la situation, rappelant à Hulk sur le ton de la gronderie amusée que cela ne se faisait pas de frapper de la sorte ses hôtes et que provoquer des dégâts serait mal venu vue leur position d'invités de marque. Il riait, bien sûr, les joues enflammées par l'alcool ingurgité.

« Thor. » appela soudainement Odin, attirant son attention.

Il était en train d'approcher, son unique œil fixant les humains qu'il devait trouver étranges ; Natasha ne semblait pas même avoir réagi à cette situation, toujours allongée au sol en fixant ses deux amis d'un œil indifférent. Thor savait qu'elle avait dû lever les yeux au ciel et avait continué à siroter son verre comme si de rien n'était. Stark ne craignait pas le monstre malgré sa taille imposante et terrifiante, quant à la créature verte, elle respirait bruyamment, jetant des regards meurtriers à Loki qui avait sans doute failli être la nouvelle cible de la chose.

« Tes amis semblent incroyablement joueurs. nota le Dieu de Toutes Choses.

- Ne leur en voulez pas d'être si bruyants. N'oubliez pas que pour nous, ils sont plus que jeunes. rappela Thor avec un large sourire. À leur âge, s'ils étaient des Asgardiens, ils boiraient encore aux seins de leur mère.

- Si jeunes que ça et pourtant, j'entends parler de leurs exploits au tournoi jusque dans mes appartements ! Je ne m'attendais réellement pas à ça.

- Je vous l'avais dit qu'ils étaient incroyables ! »

Le blond jeta un regard aux mortels qui semblaient l'attendre. Il leur fit un signe négligé en refermant le rideau, les encourageant à continuer en voyant que Banner avait repris sa forme d'homme de science. Il se concentra ensuite sur son père, comprenant qu'il avait d'autres choses à lui dire, relâchant le rideau pour que ses amis ne se sentent pas gênés par la présence du Roi d'Asgard.

« Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tes autres amis ne sont pas là ? Il y avait deux hommes de plus, non ?

- L'un ne pouvait pas se risquer à revoir Loki, il aurait tenté de le tuer pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir. Quant au second, il jugeait que la Terre avait besoin d'une figure connue pour que le monde soit rassuré. Si tous leurs héros avaient disparu, cela aurait pu inquiéter la population, d'autant qu'il craignait une nouvelle menace. C'est un homme intelligent qui ne fait jamais rien au hasard.

- Je vois. Un meneur ... Je viendrai peut-être demain pour voir le duel de tes deux amis. Il semble qu'il pourrait être intéressant. Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que tu les avais tous deux affrontés ?

- Oui, le Hulk ainsi que l'Homme de Métal. Le premier, c'était juste pour le calmer, le second ... un petit mal-entendu qui aurait pu très mal tourner si Captain America n'était pas intervenu.

- Un mal-entendu ? » répéta Odin.

C'était une discussion dangereuse, Thor en avait parfaitement conscience. Son père était quelqu'un de bon, mais d'un autre côté, ses pouvoirs étaient tels que toutes autres créatures lui paraissaient inférieures et peu dignes de le côtoyer. Il avait été très en colère d'apprendre l'amourette de son fils avec une mortelle, alors apprendre qu'il s'était fait tant d'amis sur Midgard et qu'il les traitait d'égal à égal ? On peut jouer avec les mortels et non pas s'y attacher.

Il n'avait pas envie d'avouer qu'Iron Man lui avait foncé dessus pour récupérer Loki. Le traitant d'amateur et provoquant sa colère. D'autant que l'homme avait continué sur sa lancée, s'amusant à trouver des mots blessants et trouvant toujours la pirouette pour répliquer. Un homme qui était énervant en réalité ... irritant à point … mais sur le champ de bataille qui avait suivi. Thor avait été frappé par ce qu'il dégageait : Tony Stark ne craignait personne. Il avait tenté de négocier avec Loki sans son armure et après ...

« Père, cet homme est digne d'être avec nous. Je sais que ses manières peuvent vous offenser, mais je vous le garantie, il est bon. » assura le blond.

Le Père de Toutes Choses le fixa quelques instants de son unique œil avant de repartir. Que pensait-il de cette situation ? Odin n'avait pas été très enthousiasmé par l'idée d'accueillir des Midgardiens à Asgard. C'était même du jamais vu ... Il avait accepté sans trop de difficultés, mais finalement, qu'attendait-il exactement de cette visite ?

Quelqu'un semblait être en train de s'étouffer dans la salle où était ses amis. Jetant un coup d'œil, il vit que c'était Stark et que Natasha lui frappait gentiment le dos tout en riant, les autres aussi riaient de bon cœur, ce qui eut pour effet d'intriguer l'héritier.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Ce n'est pas moi ! plaida Natasha en pointant Sif et Loki. Ce sont eux les coupables !

- Eh bien ? Vos explications !

- Loki m'a dit « vérité » alors je lui ai demandé ce qu'il t'avait demandé : avec qui voulait-il coucher. avoua la Déesse dont les joues rougissaient sous l'effet de l'alcool.

- Et cet abruti à dit mon nom ! acheva Stark qui semblait se reprendre. Pendant que je buvais. J'en suis sûr, c'était prémédité !

- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua Loki faussement offensé. Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité ! Parmi toutes les personnes présentes, vous êtes celui avec qui je passerais volontiers la nuit ! D'ailleurs, si ça vous intéresse, ma chambre n'est pas loin de la vôtre et je me ferai un plaisir de venir vous visiter.

- Eh là, appelez la police des mœurs ! soupira le Milliardaire. Vous, ne m'approchez pas !

- Pourquoi, mon frère est pourtant beau. » rigola Thor.

Chose qui sembla troubler les humains. Banner jeta des coups d'œil interrogatifs aux personnes présentes, Stark fixait Loki avec des yeux écarquillés et Natasha resta pensive avant de soupirer bruyamment.

« Je crois que j'ai compris. dit-elle à voix haute.

- Quoi ? s'écria Stark. Qu'est-ce que t'as compris ?

- Oh, je crois que tous sont plus ou moins bisexuels. avoua-t-elle de façon toujours détachée. Sif m'a embrassée sans hésitation et sans même se soucier de ce que je suis.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites là. avoua la Déesse avec les sourcils levés.

- Pour Stark, cela a énormément d'importance de savoir avec qui il peut se trouver : il n'apprécie que les courbes des femmes ! L'idée même de pouvoir embrasser un homme semble le dégoûter.

- Je suis pareil. osa avouer Banner un peu gêné. Je me verrais mal ... le faire avec un homme ... »

Il paraissait totalement gêné d'aborder le sujet et semblait vouloir en changer, mais ne parvenait pas à en trouver un plus adapté alors il se tut, regardant son verre comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Oh mon Dieu, ne me dites pas que les Avengers sont vierges de relations du même sexe ! ricana Loki. Des légendes comme vous ?

- Loki ! » rouspéta Thor.

Mais la réponse l'intéressait et les deux hommes semblaient vraiment sur le qui vive ne supportant pas cette question. Natasha se contenta de finir son verre en les observant et Stark la pointa du doigt.

« Vous ne l'êtes pas ! constata-t-il plus qu'autre chose.

- Je ne vous en dirai pas un mot ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

- Allez, dites un peu avec qui vous avez couché. Elle était comment ? Brune ? Blonde ? Rousse comme vous ? Deux rousses ensemble, qu'est-ce que ça serait ...

- Maria Hill ? » lâcha soudainement Bruce écarlate.

Natasha sembla en rester sur les fesses ouvrant de grands yeux et fixant le scientifique. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas comment il avait fait pour découvrir la vérité.

« Si j'apprends que qui que ce soit d'autre est au courant, je tuerai toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce, dieux ou pas ! »

La menace était véritable. Au point que même Iron Man préféra ne rien ajouter de plus sentant qu'il risquait d'y perdre la vie et qu'une petite blague n'en valait pas la peine. Il garda cependant un sourire au coin des lèvres. Pour Thor, cette nouvelle était quelconque, il trouvait cela tout à fait normal de faire des choses, surtout avec de belles personnes, alors pourquoi Natasha devrait-elle s'en priver ? Cela aurait été un crime qu'elle ne daigne accorder ses faveurs qu'à de rares personnes.

Loki soupira avant de demander s'ils continuaient à jouer, mais le Dieu de la Foudre décida d'envoyer tout le monde au lit rappelant que demain ils auraient un tournoi à continuer. Le Prince Déchu lança un regard inqualifiable à son aîné avant de les laisser sans même les saluer. Thor les raccompagna tous à leur chambre, Sif ne les lâchant pas pour autant, commençant à apprécier à leur juste valeur la compagnie des mortels. Elle s'intéressait de plus en plus à Banner et Natasha.

* * *

Les Asgardiens étaient des fêtards, mais souvent la fête durait trop longtemps et le matin était difficile. Pour Loki, qui ne buvait pas plus que nécessaire, le réveil était agréable car il en profitait généralement pour aller irriter son frère et ses amis, appréciant le fait de leur causer quelques maux de tête. Cependant, depuis son retour de la Terre, il n'avait pas le cœur à faire des farces.

Les Avengers seraient donc des cibles toutes désignées. Il n'hésita pas à se diriger vers leurs appartements et patienta dans le couloir qu'ils devraient emprunter pour aller vers le lieu de la compétition. Il fut surpris de voir que Natasha était en pleine forme et fraîche, elle semblait avoir eu le temps de se laver et de se coiffer, enfilant l'armure que lui avait prêtée Sif, la guerrière lui ayant réclamé un duel. Elle semblait déjà lasse de devoir montrer de quoi elle était capable, mais au moins elle était en forme : elle aurait pu ne pas survivre à la foudre de Thor la veille. Banner avait toujours une tenue négligée. Son costard ayant été détruit la veille, on lui avait fourni des vêtements asgardiens en daim qu'il portait sans élégance, mais il semblait en pleine forme. Hulk devait y être pour quelque chose. Stark apparut, aussi enthousiasme qu'à son arrivée à Asgard. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas fait la fête hier alors que l'alcool lui avait bien rougi les joues sur la fin de la soirée.

Finalement, leur faire des petits farces ne fonctionnerait pas ; il semblait bien que chacun était habitué aux effets secondaires de l'alcool depuis longtemps. Ce n'était vraiment pas amusant d'y aller trop tôt. Loki se dissimula dans des rideaux se faisant l'ombre de celui-ci tout en les regardant partir. Il aurait peut-être dû se laisser aller à venir visiter Stark. Ça, ça aurait été marrant. Le Dieu du Mensonge en était persuadé. Une prochaine fois.

« Monseigneur. » appela une voix féminine.

Une des servantes, qui l'avait sans doute vu se cacher ou peut-être l'avait-elle simplement détecté, le fixait d'un regard sans expression particulière. Il se dit que quelqu'un était en train de le faire quémander et pensa à son « père ». Un sourire cruel marquait ses lèvres. Il allait à un refus de présentation à son père en lui renvoyant sa servante dans un pitoyable état pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec lui et s'y prépara en levant la main, bien décidé à lui faire suffisamment de mal pour qu'Odin ne s'y trompe pas, mais elle leva les bras devant son visage pour se protéger.

« C'est Rhaegar qui m'envoie ! souffla-t-elle, terrifiée.

- Qui ça ? » lâcha le Prince Déchu en fronçant légèrement le nez.

* * *

Bruce était allé dans la fameuse tente pour faire venir Hulk. Tony, lui, avait déjà enfilé son armure, mais le Géant Vert, merci Tony pour cette agréable marque d'affection mais non Bruce ne voulait pas voir la pub, manquait à l'appel. Alors Thor débuta son duel contre son opposant, le faisant durer autant que cela était possible, mais finalement, il en eut assez et expédia d'un coup de poing le pauvre courageux avant de se tourner vers le Milliardaire et s'en approcher, son marteau sur l'épaule.

« Je vais chercher Banner. Allez déjà vous mettre en place. » annonça-t-il.

Ce que fit l'Homme de Métal. Les Asgardiens semblaient fascinés par le fait qu'il puisse voler grâce à des rayons, certains lui avaient demandé ses secrets et lorsqu'il avait dit « technologie », ils s'étaient imaginés qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle forme de magie. Pour Tony, cela était révélateur sur l'évolution des habitants de ces lieux : ils ne croyaient qu'en la magie, l'évolution de leur culture semblait s'être figée pour rester aux méthodes anciennes et aux artefacts. Ils se déplaçaient sur des montures et s'en contentaient, ils vivaient de peu et se divertissaient lors de ce genre de tournois ...

Un monde mythique dont le cours du temps même avait tout simplement cessé d'avancer. Lorsque l'on comparait leurs évolutions à celles des humains, Tony s'interrogea sur leur « intelligence », se disant qu'ils étaient aveugles : les Asgardiens ne savaient pas s'adapter ou difficilement, les « Midgardiens » étaient capables d'une adaptation rapide et extrêmement efficace ... Tony lui-même en était la preuve la plus incroyable : né avec une cuillère d'or dans la bouche ... il avait vécu des choses que la plupart de ses « semblables » n'auraient pas supportées. Son cœur ...

Banner apparut. Le Milliardaire haussa les sourcils ne sachant comment interpréter cela, mais le scientifique s'approcha pour lui donner l'explication :

« Il refuse ...

- Il refuse ? interrogea Iron Man, prenant cela pour une blague. Il fait son timide ? Il y a trop de monde pour lui ?

- Il refuse de vous affronter. Je suis désolé, il ne veut pas même simuler un combat avec vous. Vous êtes son premier ami, il ne veut pas vous faire de mal, jamais ! Je me vois donc dans l'obligation d'abandonner. »

Il laissa ensuite Tony seul sur le terrain du combat où ce dernier resta immobile, légèrement troublé par ce que venait de lui dire le scientifique. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que le Hulk puisse s'attacher si rapidement et à ce point à lui et à cause de sa confiance. Il avait toujours su que c'était ce qui devait manquer à l'autre. Il réalisa que ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu, c'était un véritable ami sur lequel compter : Bruce en avait mais tout le monde avait peur de Hulk.

Était-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Car si Hulk ne pourrais « jamais » se battre contre lui, en était-ce le cas avant ? Le jour de la bataille de New York, le Géant l'avait sauvé de la mort, prouvant son attachement à Tony, et si jamais Loki avait réussi à le manipuler avec sa magie, que ce serait-il passé dans cette situation-là ? Hulk l'aurait-il combattu ?

Thor s'approcha de lui, l'air un peu embarrassé. Cela lui aurait sans doute plu de se battre contre le Monstre Vert, mais cette opportunité lui était retirée à cause d'une amitié qui touchait le Milliardaire : il ne pouvait que comprendre la créature, lui-même avait mis longtemps avant de trouver un ami sincère qui ne profitait pas de lui, ni de sa fortune.

« Je suis près pour entamer la final. » annonça donc le Prince d'Asgard.

Il se remettait vite de ses déceptions ce guerrier.

« Pressé de mordre la poussière, Flashpoint ? » s'amusa Iron Man.

Finalement, Thor savait parfaitement s'adapter à toutes situations, peut-être l'exception qui confirmait la règle ?

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur la fic, ce chapitre à été écrit il y à très longtemps, mes impressions de l'époque ne sont plus forcément les mêmes qu'à ce moment, donc j'hésite franchement à vous en faire part ...

Ha oui, peut être des déceptions par rapport au combat Hulk/Iron Man, mais dans mon esprit, il était IMPOSSIBLE que Hulk n'affronte Iron Man, essentiellement par ce que pour moi, Tony Stark es celui qui à permit à Hulk d'avoir de l'importance dans le monde, il es le premier à ne pas avoir vus en lui que le monstre destructeurs, le seul être sur le monde qui n'en avait réellement pas peur. C'est un respect mutuelle qui c'est crée entre eux sans oublier que Tony semblait éprouvé une grande confiance en cette créature que tout le monde craignait ... Bref, impossible que ce combat se fasse, jamais Hulk ne prendrait le risque de faire du mal à l'homme qui était près à lui confier sa vie sans hésitée ...

Concernant le reste de l'histoire, avez vous des pronostics sur des couples ? =3 ... Niark niark niark ...

A la prochaine !


End file.
